Katie Grace
by StarLight837
Summary: Tiny three-year-old Katie Grace doesn't know what to think or how to react when she is suddenly thrown into a millennium old war. Too young to understand what 'war' even means, and yet destined to help, she will soon find that she must play a much larger part then anyone originally thought, for she harbors a dangerous secret that could turn the tides in anyone's favor.
1. The Beginning

Hey, guys! This is replacing 'The Violet Series'. I hope you guys like it, and please R+R! I don't own Transformers.

The raven-haired teen sighed in dismay as he absently drummed his fingers against the filthy, off-white counter top, his emerald eyes glazed over as he slouched against the counter and stared into space. Snapping briefly from his daydreams, he once again scanned the strikingly vacant restaurant, searching for something to do, and finding nothing; he had already accomplished everything that was to be completed.

His head snapped up and his green eyes brightened immensely as the all-too familiar chime resounded through the empty room, reverberating off of the walls. Straightening and glancing to the door as the Nevada heat washed over him momentarily, he blinked in surprise as his mother, dressed in turquoise scrubs with her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, quickly shoved the door close behind her, not bothering to wait for it to swing shut on its own as she attempted to block the heat from entering. A small child was sat on her hip, her blond hair pulled back into two small pigtails as her inquisitive electric blue eyes eagerly swept over the unoccupied room.

The teen hastily walked over to the wall, unlocking the grimy door that served as an exit and stepped through, allowing it to bang close behind him. "Hey, guys," he greeted, tone pleasantly surprised as he quickly trotted towards them, grinning. "What're you doing here?"

"Jack! Good, you're here!" June breathed out, relief evident in her tired eyes as she lowered the child to the ground, making sure she was steadily on her feet before rising. "I was worried your shift would have already ended,"

"What's up?" Jack inquired, concern shining in his eyes as he frowned. He jumped, barely preventing himself from shoving his leg outwards as the small girl barreled into him, latching onto his legs. He permitted a small smile to slip past as she beamed up at him, blue eyes nearly glowing as she grinned. "Hey, Kate," he laughed before returning his gaze to his mother, who looked to be on the edge of a break down.

"I need a favor," she started, shooting impatient glances towards the door as she fumbled with the hem of her shirt, a nervous frown, more like a grimace, etched onto her features.

"Shoot," the teen replied, briefly glancing down at his baby sister as she clutched his jeans like a lifeline.

"Work called me. I have to be there in ten minutes, and I didn't have time to hire a babysitter. Can you watch her for the afternoon?" she practically begged as she desperately looked him in the eyes. He smirked slightly, laughing.

"You don't even have to ask, Mom. I'd love to watch the brat!" he teased, eyes shining.

"Hey!" Kate squawked, childish, high-pitched voice indignant. Her older brother laughed, grinning widely as he bent over and detached her small form from his legs, grasping her gently under the arms and lifting her up.

"Thanks, Jack! Love you, got to run!" June cried out, rushing to the door. They both watched her retreating form as she flung the door open, barely catching it before it banged against the wall, and flat-out dashed to the car. Jack smirked slightly, chuckling, and turned his head to face the three-year-old as his eyes lit up.

"Okay, until customers come in, I'm all yours!" he happily relayed, the half-hour left on his shift not seeming as oppressing.

It was a well-known fact that Katie Grace had her brother wrapped around her little finger, and it had been that way since she was born. Jack would do anything for her, and, though she is limited by her size and age, Kate would try to do the same for Jack. If her brother is unhappy, then she is unhappy. If Jack's happy, she is. If he's mad, she is, too, even if she doesn't know why he's mad.

"How long are we gonna be here?" Kate curiously questioned, already bored. Jack chuckled, shaking his head.

"Just a little while," he responded, eyes bright in amusement as he turned and walked to the nearest booth. He gently lowered Kate onto the seat, and quickly swung himself around to sit on the one opposite.

"How long's a 'little while'?" Kate inquired, narrowing her eyes as she rested her elbows on the table and propped her head on her up-turned palms. Jack looked at her, and, without missing a beat, replied,

"A little while," Katie giggled, swinging her legs as she stole a swift glance out the window. Her feet hit the seat with a 'thump' as she sighed.

The familiar bell chimed as the door swished open, a group of rowdy teenagers storming through, caterwauling as they shoved each other in the door. Jack resisted the urge to groan. "Stay here, Kate. I'll be out soon, and then we'll do something fun. If anybody messes with you, come up there and tell me, but other than that, don't move." He directed as he reluctantly rose from the booth, seeming to drag as he stepped to the edge of the table.

"'Kay," the small blond replied, frowning slightly. Jack gave her a soft smile and a thumbs up before walking off to the counter, quickly sliding in behind the register.

XXX

"Ready to go?" The teen eagerly questioned, coming up behind the booth on which his sister was seated and looking down at her. She jumped, eyes darting up to him, and, once she saw who it was, she grinned, eyes shining in excitement.

"Let's go!" she impatiently cheered as she quickly slid out of the seat, nearly falling in her haste. Clumsily sprinting around the chair and to her older brother, she enthusiastically grasped his hand, blonde pigtails bouncing as she struggled to pull him out of the restaurant.

"I'm coming!" he laughed, shaking his head slightly. Reaching the glass door, he swung it open with minimal effort and held it until they were both through, the Nevada heat hitting them like a ton of bricks. They were used to it, however, and it didn't slow either of them down as Jack chased the over-excited toddler across the parking lot, barely keeping up with her erratic path and unbelievable speed.

An up-beat tune reaching his ears as the phone in his pocket vibrated, he quickly snagged her arm before retrieving the device with his free hand. Checking the I.D. before flipping it open, he quickly lifted it to his head.

"Hey, Mom…" he greeted, voice pleasant. "Ya, she was fine, weren't you, Kate?" He released her arm as he lost himself in his conversation, and Kate eagerly glanced around, absently spinning in her boredom. She walked a few feet away, squatting down by a budding yellow flower pushing through a miniscule crack in the hot pavement, and studied it for a second before it became tiresome. Instead, she fell to the ground and crossed her legs, absently surveying the few cars in the parking lot. Not many were present, as was customary for the unpopular joint, but one vehicle in particular caught her attention.

A seemingly custom-painted, blue and pink motorcycle sat a few spaces away from the more ordinary cars, innocently leaning to the side as it sat. She smiled slightly, eyes never leaving the interesting motorcycle.

"Kate, are you ready to go?" her brother asked her, not waiting for a response as he flipped the cell-phone closed and jogged over to where she was sat. "What're you doing sitting down? You're gonna get dirty," he gently scolded, reaching down and lifting her to her feet. She giggled slightly, pointing to the vehicle.

"Jacky, look! It's a bicycle!" she excitedly revealed, jumping up and down as she beamed at her accomplishment. Jack laughed, taking her tiny hand in his own before making his way over to it.

"It's a motorcycle, Kate, not a bicycle. A bicycle is what I ride, the one you have to pedal. A motorcycle," he explained, grasping her underneath her arms and effortlessly lifting her up and onto the ornate leather seat before climbing on behind her. "Needs to be cranked," he pointed to the keyless ignition. "And driven in order to work." He took hold of the handle bars and ran his fingers over the rubber, taking in every detail of the vehicle.

"Does a bicycle have to be cranked?" Katie asked, looking up at him in confusion.

"No, they have to be pedaled," Jack revealed, mussing her hair slightly as he flicked one of her pigtails in her face. She gave a slight 'oh', and looked down at the bike.

"Hey, Jack," a new voice greeted, causing her to look up in curiosity. Jack looked towards the new person, but did a double take when he saw who it was.

"Oh, h-hey, Sierra," he awkwardly welcomed, fighting a blush as he ran his hand through his unruly hair. Kate glanced at her brother in confusion, then back to the girl, not understanding what was so nerve wracking about the interaction. "Wh-what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just got out of cheer practice," she explained, tone smooth, though uncomfortable. "And who's that?" she questioned, her voice's pitch rising as her gaze fell on the child sitting in front of him. Kate blushed slightly, fidgeting as she looked back down at the motorcycle.

Seeing that Katie wasn't going to respond, Jack replied for her, more comfortable with a definite topic. "That's Katie, my baby sister," he relayed, smoothing her unruly hair. "She's three." Sierra beamed, eyes bright.

"Isn't she just the cutest thing!" She gushed, hands clasped in front of her as she gripped her books.

"We've always liked to think so," Jack awkwardly answered the rhetorical exclamation, smiling. If he'd had known that Sierra would like his sister so much, he'd have introduced them a lot sooner!

"If your mom ever needs a babysitter, just let me know!" the teenage girl demanded, eyes glimmering with hope as she looked to Jack.

"Of course! I'll give her your number… If that's okay with you, that is," he quickly covered, an arm wrapped securely around Kate.

"Sure! Give me a sec…" she pulled out a piece of paper and laid it on one of her books, bringing out a sparkling pink pen and scribbling something down on it. Shoving the pen back into her bag and folding the paper in half, she quickly handed it to Jack, who looked to be over the moon. "Any time after four!" she trilled, smiling at the suddenly shy toddler.

Jack quickly shoved the folded paper into his pocket, pushing it as deep as it would go. "Thanks! We always need a good babysitter," he began. He was going to say more, but instead, he had to focus his efforts on regaining a good grip on the handlebars and wrapping an arm around his stoic sister as the motorcycle suddenly reared up, backing out of the parking space while still in a wheelie and bursting forward.


	2. Intertwining Fates

A/N- Hey guys! Just a warning, this chapter isn't my best work. I don't know why, but this episode in particular has always been a pain to right for me. So, basically, I wound up just trying to get it over with so I can get on to the more interesting part. I do not own transformers. Only Katie and the plot!

XXX

The front tire hit the ground hard, jolting both Kate and Jack as they flew over the cracked pavement, the weathered restaurant disappearing from sight. Katie let out a high pitched cry, frozen as she clutched Jack's arm, electric blue eyes nearly glowing in alarm. Jack took a cautious glimpse back, but quickly diverted his anxious gaze as he caught sight of the two identical purple cars pursuing them, speed increasing with the second.

"Do not let go," a disembodied, female voice demanded, tone firm and unyielding yet panicked as the seemingly possessed motorcycle accelerated, putting as much distance as possible between them and the two speeding cars.

Jack wildly searched around them for the source of the voice, before finally deciding that it was, in fact, the 'cycle, though he could not find a rational explanation for what could be causing the occurrence. Kate yelped as they suddenly fell back, their two attackers pulling forward and closing the gap where they were a mere second ago, banging together with a loud 'clang' as orange sparks danced through the air.

The motorcycle swerved into a vacant alley, worn and beaten crates piled up against the weathered brick walls as soiled papers blew through with the slight breeze. Jack eagerly swept Kate into his arms and allowed himself to slide off, using the momentum to his advantage as he landed on his feet and took several faltering steps back. He put his free hand in the air, silently begging the seemingly haunted vehicle to stay back as he and Katie stared at it with wide, frightened eyes.

"What ARE you?" he demanded, voice hysterical as he clutched Kate against himself, tears brimming in her expressive eyes as she clutched his shirt in her small, tight fists. The 'thing' quickly circled around, headlights flickering on and blinding them as it rolled closer, engine revving threateningly.

"I don't exist," it growled, voice just above a raspy, tight and urgent whisper as it advanced and wheeled closer. "Tell anyone about me, and I will hunt you down." Torn between hatred and terror, Jack stumbled backwards, not allowing her out of his sight as he retreated. Finally wheeling around, he broke into a sprint as he proceeded down one of the many small, adjoining alleyways, taking swift, shaky glances behind himself as he went.

Katie breathed a sigh of relief, seeming to deflate as she saw the possessed 'cycle speed by, seemingly leaving them be, but froze as one of the same, hostile cars turned in after them, engine throaty and strong. Hearing, Jack picked up speed, avoiding the trash littering the concrete to the best of his ability as he ran. Legs burning and lungs tight from effort, he barely managed to keep a grasp on his sister as exhaustion set in, eyes watering as his footsteps echoed off of the stone walls.

"I don't even know her!" he angrily insisted, heart thudding painfully in his chest as the distance between them slowly closed. Katie hid her red face against him, tears welling in her eyes as she scrunched them close, a quick sob tearing from her throat as she released a shaky, cracking breath. Jack spared a quick glance down at her, and his features softened slightly. "It's gonna be okay, Kate," he assured her, shooting a dark, piercing glare at the shady car, windows tinted too much to tell who was driving. "I won't let them hurt you."

His expression of anger, dismay and fear quickly turned to one of confusion as a different, smaller, though equally as powerful, motor reached his ears, the soft growl quickly growing into a loud, ferocious roar. A loud 'bang' resounded from behind them, though he kept up his pace. Kate instantly grew alert, eyes brightening as she sharply inhaled.

Peeking out right as the scarily familiar blue motorcycle appeared beside them and matched their pace, she gasped, a tear streaking down her face as she screamed, her cry blood curdling. "Hop on!" the same voice demanded, her tone filled with panic and urgency as she latched her sensors onto the two humans. Seeing no better options, Jack reluctantly complied, swiftly reaching over with his free hand and forcefully grasping the handle before taking a blind leap and landing safely on the leather seat once more. He turned Kate around, sitting her properly on the seat as they merged onto the highway with ease, the other, normal vehicles oblivious.

Katie screeched in alarm as they swerved onto a different road, the motorcycle's side inches from the ground as they accelerated. Both riders panicked further, adrenaline coursing through their veins as numerous shots hit and cracked the sun-baked asphalt, leaving the stone charred and crumbling. Bullets barely missed their legs as they ricocheted off of the metal, sending hot sparks soaring.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?" the teen screamed out, the question turning into a cry of horror as they once again swerved.

"There's no us, kid, and they're no guys." She automatically replied, passing under a concrete bridge and, to her horror, appearing on an even more populated stretch of highway. She adjusted her mirrors to glance at the adjoining lane, and was relieved to see that backup had finally arrived as the familiar Autobot rolled into view, tires screeching.

Kate hesitantly turned her head, and immediately caught sight of the bright yellow sports car in the mirror. "Jack, look!" she demanded, frantically pointing in the direction of the vehicle as it rammed into the two purple ones, sending them swerving. Tires screeching as they attempted to slow, the yellow and black muscle car took the opportunity to catch up with the motorcycle, speeding ahead of the wrecking enemies.

Both humans watched in fear as the two cars regained control, one positioning itself in front of the other as they struggled, and failed, to get around the muscle car. Jack glanced down at the 'cycle in slight relief.

"Friend of yours?"

"Family,"

Accelerating, they soon came to the end of the road, the last stretch blocked with bright, neon signs warning of the sudden drop off ahead, and of the missing railing. "Jacky," Kate trailed off, fat tears rolling down her face and eyes growing in shock as they sped towards the side of the bridge. Jack didn't respond, mouth set in a grim line as he tightened his grip on both her and the handlebars.

They were in the air a matter of seconds, bursting over the side of the bridge and dropping like a stone. Both riders screamed in horror, expecting a crash and nearly falling off as they landed on a steep slope, front wheel off of the ground, only to be thrown into midair once again and landing at the bottom of the trench.

"Who ARE you?" Jack demanded as they swiveled to a stop, facing a shell-shocked boy whom Jack had seen numerous times at school.

"Call me Arcee," she replied, coming to a complete stop. The boy in front of them dropped his controller, mouth hanging open as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"You have no idea," Jack sighed, voice quivering from stress. Quickly gathering Kate into his arms, he looked down as the boy jogged over to them, standing beside Jack as he sat Katie down in between them. Grasping his sister's hand and raising an arm out to push the other boy back, he stared up in fear and amazement as the two cars followed the same path as they did. However, instead of simply landing, the three of them stared on in astonishment as the metal plating began to shift, clicking and grinding as it flipped, slid and twisted, some parts seeming to vanish completely as others appeared. By the time they hit the ground, where two ominous vehicles once would have been were two dark purple, menacing robots. They spun around in shock as the same noises resounded from behind them, and they were startled, though not surprised, to find the motorcycle doing the same, a light blue robot emerging from the flurry of metal.

Jack quickly shoved his two younger companions towards the wall as the two purple 'Cons unveiled identical cannons. Arcee lunged forward, side-stepping a blast before ramming into one of the two and knocking it to the ground. Ducking under the other one's fist, she unsheathed her own gun, rapidly firing and hitting him square in the chest. He stumbled back, but soon regained balance as his comrade rose to his feet.

Determined, and now angry, they showed no mercy as they charged their cannons and allowed them to fire. Dodging with surprising agility, the blue 'bot easily flipped over each shot, the heat barely grazing her armor as she looked for the opportunity to counter-attack.

"What are they?" the boy asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose as he stole a quick glance to Jack. The teen looked at him, barely able to tear his eyes away from the battle.

"Talking cars that turn into robots…. Or the other way around," he wearily replied, keeping a firm grasp on his sibling's hand.

"I'm Raf, by the way," the small boy introduced, smiling slightly.

"I'm Jack, and this is Katie," he replied, motioning first to himself and then to his sister. Their gazes immediately snapped back to the fight as they heard a loud clang and a familiar scream. They gasped as they found Arcee sprawled out on the concrete, still sliding from the momentum.

"'Cee!" Kate yelled out in her panic, and Jack barely had time to yank her into his arms before she burst onto the battlefield.

"She'll be fine, Kate. See, she's getting back up." Jack reassured her, watching in dismay as she struggled to regain footing.

"Guys, look!" Raf called out in excitement, pointing upwards. Both Jack and Katie glanced up in surprise, looking up soon enough to see a black and yellow robot, the same as the muscle car, they guessed, plummeting downwards, and landing with a 'bang'. It was then that one of the two drones glanced down, visor glinting in surprise as he caught sight of the three distressed humans. He looked to his comrade, who gave him a grim, stoic nod, and he moved towards them.

"This is when we run," the teen demanded, shoving Raf forward and sweeping Kate into his arms. "Go! Now! To the pipe!" He pointed to a large drain built into the wall, more than likely used to drain excess water that gathered in the canal.

"He's gaining on us, Jack!" Raf called out in dismay, sprinting to the tunnel.

"Keep going!" Jack reached the pipe first, quickly detaching Kate from him and shoving her forward before boosting Raf up as well. He scrambled in right as the drone arrived and knelt down, reaching a hand in after them.

"Faster!" Raf demanded, looking up in fear as a clawed hand hovered around them. Suddenly, it was yanked back, and all three skidded to a halt and turned. They were greeted with a much friendlier face, that of the black and yellow muscle car. He bleeped urgently, high-pitched buzzes echoing through the damp tunnel. Raf nodded, glasses sliding down his nose as he tightened his grip on his backpack.

"Thank you," he replied. The robot warbled, and then backed away.

"Let's go," Jack suggested, putting a hand on both of his companion's backs and urging all three forward.

XXX

"…And if I hadn't have been distracted by the humans," Arcee spat, moodily crossing her slim arms across her chest as she glared darkly into the air, "The 'Cons would have been scrap metal!"

"Humans?" the tall, red and blue robot questioned, optics tearing away from the green screen of the monitor as he directed his full attention to the report. The black and yellow scout buzzed beside her, sounding oddly like a deflating balloon as he raised two fingers. "Two boys," he remarked, baritone voice laced with interest and concern, kind optics bright in distress.

"And a human sparkling, female," Arcee added with a sigh, uncrossing her arms as she frowned. Turning completely and squinting as he scrutinized the pair, he frowned deeply, mind clouded with fear.

"A sparkling?" he reiterated, voice neutral and appearance calm as he masked his worry and guilt.

"Looked to be, and the other two acted like she was." The femme replied, scowling. The Prime vented, optics brightening as he rapidly searched for a way around the inevitable. Finding none, no matter how hard he searched, he dreadfully came to his conclusion.

"Tomorrow," he began, voice grim. "You and Bumblebee must find them and bring them back to base. They are most familiar with you, and will recognize you, as well."

"Optimus, with all due respect, do you really think it's a good idea to bring them here? We'd be making them an active part of the war, and one of them can't be over two!" Arcee countered, optics bright in disbelief.

"I realize that, Arcee, and it pains me to do so. However, if we leave them be, they would be in even more peril. If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk." He reasoned, optics glinting slightly. Bumblebee buzzed in dismay, optics dim and downcast.


	3. Introductions and Explanations

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter, please R+R! I do not own Transformers, only Katie.

XXX

"C'mon, Kate, hurry!" Jack urged, his emerald eyes shining with urgency as he clutched the three year old's hand tightly in his own, larger one. Katie giggled slightly, grinning widely as she stumbled along, clutching a few of his fingers as best she could.

"Why?" she asked in a cheerful tone, trotting along beside him as she ever so slightly picked up her pace.

"Remember what I made you promise about yesterday?" he absently asked, looking around the high school's front lawn for the small boy. Katie's blue eyes widened in horror, and she tensed, frowning as she suddenly turned frighteningly serious.

"Never tell anyone!" she chorused, seemingly having memorized the phrase. Jack smiled, reached down and teasingly flicked her tiny pigtail.

"That's right!" he enthusiastically encouraged. "Well, we need to make him promise it, too!"

"Oh," Katie replied, rocking on her heels as she sighed.

"Hey, Jack!" a familiar voice called over the crowd. Both turned, searching the area for who had called them, and were pleased to find Raph lazily leaning against one of the few trees that dotted the courtyard, sitting on the tall concrete blocks that surrounded it. Jack's eyes lit up, and he quickly stooped down and yanked his sister into his arms. She squeaked slightly at the sudden movement, instinctively wrapping her small arms around his neck.

Approaching, Jack moved Katie to sit on one hip and placed his free hand sheepishly behind his head. "Hey, Raph! Uh, about yesterday… Let's just keep it between us, okay?" Raph was about to reply, but paused as he looked to the side. Eyes widening in shock, his jaw dropped and he raised a shaky hand.

"Jack, look!" he managed to gasp out, breathless as he jumped off of the ledge and landed with a solid 'thump'.

"Wh-" his sentence was cut short as his eyes fell on the all too familiar black and yellow Urbana that was casually rolling up to the curb. Kate went rigid, eyes widening in panic as it pulled to a stop in front of them, gaining the attention of more than a few car-crazed teenage boys. "Not again," he moaned. All three warily watched, ready to bolt at any given second, as the passenger door slowly rose, lifting up instead of swinging out sideways like normal. "It wants us to get in?" Jack hesitantly asked as an urgent warbling echoed through the radio, more of a question than a statement.

"No, just me," Raph replied, grinning slightly as he stepped forward, shifting his backpack slightly. "Yours is over there," he suddenly responded, turning half-way around and calmly pointing towards the steps of the school. Jack dreadfully turned, and gaped slightly as he caught sight of the blue and pink motorcycle leaning innocently in the parking space with wide eyes. Kate, recognizing the vehicle as well, nervously shoved her small fingers into her mouth and gently chewed on them; it was a nervous habit they had yet to kick.

"Hi, how's it going?" Jack wheeled back around in panic as the twelve year old casually spoke to the 'car'. His green eyes flashed in alarm as he climbed in, the door falling shut behind him.

"Raf? Wait, stop!" the teen hurriedly jumped out onto the street, chasing the Urbana a few steps before stopping as he realized it was no hope. He stopped, clenching his jaw as he glared back at the motorcycle and quickly marching away from the scene, shifting Katie to his other hip and tightening his grip. Frowning around her hand as her eyes dulled, the small child cautiously, almost fearfully, lifted her free hand and gave a small good-bye wave directed to the 'cycle.

XXX

Gently side-stepping into an abandoned alleyway, Jack absently kicked at an old, soggy cup, scowling as he lost himself in his thoughts. Sitting Katie on the ground and taking her unoccupied hand, he absent-mindedly started following the route home that had, over time, been etched into his brain. He jolted, glaring in pure hatred as the robot-motorcycle he had been working to avoid shot out of an adjoining passageway, this time with a female rider, effectively cutting him off. Without a second thought, he forcefully yanked his sibling into his arms and turned on his heel, eyes stony as he ignored their pursuer.

"Look," the familiar voice growled out, patience thin. "I just want to talk to you," she reasoned, speeding up slightly to match their pace. Jack bit his lip slightly; eyes flashing as he once again sat Kate back on the ground before spinning to confront her.

"You mean you and your new friend," he maliciously spat, pushing his sister behind him to shield her from the robot.

"Look, kid, there's a lot you don't understand." She forcefully, though not yet angrily, replied, keeping her temper in check.

"No, we get it! First rule of robot fight club is that you don't talk about robot fight club!" he reassured her, turning once more and speed-walking away. Kate jumped at the sudden turn, squeaking and tearing her hand from her mouth as she struggled to keep up, clumsily sprinting after him. "What _you_ need to understand is that I don't want a bunch of talking vehicles following me around and trying to get me and little Katie killed!"

He paused in his tirade as the tell-tale grinding, screeching and whirring reached their ears, and he partially twisted to view her. "Look, Jack, is it?" she questioned, uncaring as she glared down at him. "Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence, as well as hers!" she explained, voice strained as she attempted to relay the urgency of the situation.

"Optimus who?" Jack asked, baffled as he narrowed his eyes. Kate hesitantly toddled forward, eyes wide in curiosity as she approached the femme, who spared her a curious glimpse. "Katie!" he reprimanded, easily snagging her arm and gently tugging her back to himself. Ignoring his question, she continued, optics brightening.

"You two may be in danger because you are one of the few- one of the only- who have ever seen us," she rapidly informed, not bothering to sugar-coat it as she glared at the teen.

"Dude! What are you waiting for! Go with!" An exited, feminine voice loudly advised. All heads snapped towards the teenage girl hanging around the corner. Her black pigtails with pink highlights bounced as she jumped fully into view, and her eyes shimmered with excitement as she grinned. Arcee froze, optics dimming in frustration as she resisted the urge to groan.

"Scrap,"

XXX

The small three year old giggled as the rambunctious teenager let out an excited whoop, clutching Jack's waist as she rose higher on the seat to feel the wind. Jack grumbled under his breath, his frustration shining in his eyes as he wrapped one arm around his sister and placed the other on the handlebars. "Why do we have to bring her again?" he asked in exasperation.

"Rules," came the equally irritated reply as they accelerated, the Urbana behind them. All three gasped slightly as they plummeted off of the edge of the pavement, engines roaring dramatically as they drove straight for one of the larger rock formations dotting the desert area.

"Jackie!" Kate yelped, leaning back against her brother as she cringed. His grip around her tightened, eyes cold as they drew nearer to the rocky cliff.

"Wait, look!" Miko, as she had introduced herself, squealed in amazement as she pointed to the structure. The front of it was splitting open, revealing a spiraling tunnel leading into it.

"What's that?" Katie questioned, confused and shocked as Arcee chuckled, though remained quiet. Both robots in disguise slowly pulled forward, exiting the short tunnel and rolling into the main room.

A hostile red and white bot glared down at them, turning away from what seemed to be a giant computer to watch as they pulled to a stop with cold optics. Lines similar to what you would see on a heart monitor were stretched across the armor on his arms in red.

A bulkier, dark green robot also turned to look, though he seemed friendlier as his own optics brightened, armor loudly clanking as he moved forward. Sliding off of the motorcycle as the Urbana's door swung open once more, Jack easily lifted Kate off of the leather seat and gently placed her beside him, and she willingly wrapped her small hand around a couple of his fingers, too small to do otherwise. Raph appeared beside them, eyes wide in amazement as his mouth partially opened.

"Whoa," Miko breathed out, vibrating slightly in her excitement as the two vehicles behind them flipped and twisted upwards into their robot selves.

"I thought there were three," the red and white one groused, voice mildly surprised though laced with annoyance as he glared down at the four of them and walked over to stand beside the other.

"Haven't you heard?" Arcee deadpanned, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one side. "Humans multiply,"

"I-I'm Raph," the small boy piped up in an even smaller voice, smiling slightly as his eyes brightened.

"I'm Miko!" the teenage girl excitedly introduced herself, suddenly lunging forward and skidding to a stop in front of the large, olive green one, who stared down at her in shock. "Who're you?" she questioned, nearly jumping up and down.

"B-Bulkhead," he stammered out, uncomfortable with her bluntness.

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck! A monster truck!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air and hopping slightly. Kate giggled lightly as she watched the interaction with interest, a hand still in her mouth as she laughed.

"So… If you guys are robots… Who made you?" Raph questioned from beside the small girl, tilting his head as he stared up at them all. The grumpy red and white robot snorted in disbelief.

"Please," he groaned out, rolling his optics. Before anyone could respond, the ground quaked, and loud, clanging footsteps resounded from the large tunnel that stretched out behind them. The older teens quickly spun around, alarmed, and Katie yelped in fright as she was knocked off her feet, landing on the hard concrete with a solid 'thump'. She pushed herself up slightly, though remained on the ground as she stared up in incredulity.

Looming over them, a colossal, regal red and blue titan stood, looking down with interest. Silence fell over the group for a second as one party observed the other. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," the robot finally introduced, no hesitancy in his baritone voice. "Also known as Autobots."

"Why are you here?" Jack curiously asked, jogging forward a few steps before slowing.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons," he replied, voice showing no emotions as he responded.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night?" Arcee offered, raising a hand slightly.

"Okay," Jack replied, tone wavering as he tried to absorb the information. "Why are they here?"

"A fair question, Jack," he replied. "Partly, because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raph asked, innocently staring up as he attempted to understand. Kate blinked slightly, frightened, and clamored clumsily to her feet, stumbling towards her brother and latching tightly onto his leg. The leader looked down in curiosity as he observed the previously overlooked child, the sparkling, he realized, resisting the urge to shudder his optics. He had not expected her to be that young, and definitely not that small. She shyly glanced up to him, not releasing her brother's leg as she partially hid behind it. Making a mental note to speak to her later on, he returned his gaze to include all of the humans and continued.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of Energon, the lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way," he grimly replied, fighting back the sorrow welling in his spark as he optics spun outward slightly.

"Is there gonna be a quiz?" Miko sighed impatiently as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. Jack shot a dry glare her way, before speaking.

"So, what does Megatron- or any of this- have to do with us?"

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time, but if his return is eminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic. And as you know of our existence, as of last night, I fear that the Decepticons know of yours."

"Got it," the teenager continued. "If we spot any strange vehicles, call 911. Can we go now?" he questioned eagerly.

"Are you insane?" Miko angrily hissed. "I'm living a dream in Botswana here, and I'm not gonna let you, or anyone else, shatter it!"

"For now, it is best that you remain under our watch, until we know our enemy's intentions." The titan finished as he searched each of their faces.

"Who you?" a small voice called out, confused. He looked down to find the smallest human looking up at him in a mixture of fear, excitement and curiosity.

"I," he answered. "Am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." She smiled slightly, but quickly turned and bounded after Jack as he stepped away slightly. He watched her carefully as she followed the teen, giggling gleefully.

"Optimus," the red and white Autobot protested, turning away from the screen he was staring at. "With all due respect, the children are in as much danger here as anywhere!"

"Children?" Jack lightly scoffed in disbelief, scowling slightly. His comment was ignored as the 'bot continued.

"They have no protective shell! If they get underfoot, they will go…" he paused in his tirade, searching for the right word. "Squish!" he finally completed with repulsion before moving his foot forward and stomping lightly, the ground quaking once more as Jack and Raph quickly took a few steps backwards. Squeaking slightly, Katie stumbled backwards, clanging into Arcee's leg and falling to the concrete. The femme looked down in surprise before kneeling and gently lifting the toddler onto her feet, shooting an annoyed, angered glare at the medic as she stabilized the girl.

"Then, for the time being, Ratchet, we must watch where we step." The Autobot leader calmly replied, slight amusement in his voice. Suddenly, a loud blaring resounded through the base, the lights flashing an odd green every other second. While the Autobots merely turned to the screens, the humans jumped slightly, looking around.

"What's that?" Katie cried out, startled as she looked down one of the many hallways. The Urbana turned, trilling slightly as he looked to her.

"Proximity sensors," Raph easily replied, smiling. "Someone's up top!"

"It's Agent Fowler," Ratchet replied in a less than pleased tone as he pulled up what seemed to be a live feed on the screen. It showed a helicopter sitting, blades still spinning slightly as the door popped.

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys," Jack cautiously stuttered, peering at the screen with interest.

"Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to visits only when there are… Issues," the Autobot leader explained, "It is best that you do not meet him at this time." Nodding, Jack, Miko and Raph immediately scanned the room, locating a crook in the room invisible from the balcony and dashed off right as the man entered the elevator.

Confused, Katie glanced around, not seeing her brother or the other humans, and quickly, though extraordinarily clumsily, sprinted to hide behind Optimus's foot. He glanced down in slight confusion, resisting the urge to smirk in amusement as he located the small child bewilderedly peering around his pede. Without a word, he gently reached down and tenderly scooped the tiny girl into his much larger hand, hastily turning towards Arcee, who was the closest to the other humans.

Reaching out and taking the baffled girl from him, Arcee smirked down as Kate struggled to make sense of the turn in events. "It's probably not a good idea to hide behind somebody's foot, kid," she humorously explained before gently placing her with the others, straightening right as the door slid open.

The man stormed out, scowling as he stepped forward. "Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender-benders, and a particular note," he glared towards the scout and motorcycle, eyes glinting as they attempted a look of innocence. "About a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and custom-made black and yellow muscle car." He finished as he gripped the safety bars and tightened his grip to control his anger. "So, anything you'd care to get off your tin chest, Prime?" he spat, glaring up at the regal leader as he stepped forward.

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler," he insisted, tone neutral.

"They're back, aren't they?" he asked, voice suddenly calmer as his eyes brightened in realization.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have my doubts that they had ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon!"

"Hear me, Agent Fowler," he demanded, optics brightening. "We are your best, possibly your only, defense against the Decepticon threat." He adamantly claimed, optics narrowing slightly.

"Says you!" he snapped back.

"Hey fleshy!" Bulkhead suddenly growled, optics glinting in anger. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway?" he angrily questioned, stomping forward. "Team Prime knows when to use force," he suddenly lunged forward, grasping a complex-looking tool that was attached to the counter and ripped it off, the item sparking for a second before going limp. "And how much to use," he gravely finished, suddenly tightening his fist. In a matter of seconds, the item shattered.

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet irately exclaimed, charging forward with cold optics. "I needed that!"

"Enough!" Optimus finally demanded, patience wearing thin. Silence immediately reigned, and he continued. "Military involvement will only result in human catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot." He persisted, optics hard as his gears creaked.

"Then do us all a favor, Prime, and handle this under the radar… Or I will," he venomously threatened as he closed the elevator door, the lights showing its progress.

"Pretty big bearings," Bulkhead commented. "For a human."

"He is concerned for his world, Bulkhead… As he well should be." Optimus mildly scolded, turning away from the balcony. Miko was the first to emerge from her hiding spot, quickly followed by Kate and Raph. Jack uneasily stepped forward, nervous as he ventured after the others.

"He's mean!" Katie blatantly exclaimed, looking to the older girl with a frown, childish voice squeaky and high-pitched. Miko rolled her eyes slightly, smirking. Suddenly, a loud, echoing beep resounded through the room, and Ratchet groaned in annoyance.

"Blasted Earth tech!" Ratchet shouted, angered. "Cliffjumper's signal just came back online." He informed, rapidly typing as he glared at the screen.

"Who's he?" Miko voiced, a hand on her hip as she stared up at the group.

"How is that possible?" Optimus questioned, ignoring the hyperactive teen as he moved over to the computer.

"It isn't," Ratchet testily replied. "Another bug. The system's chocked full of them."

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive…"Arcee hopefully trialed off, straightening as her optics brightened. The leader looked to her for a minute, seeming to weigh his options, before turning back to the medic.

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay. We may need it," he ominously informed, optics cold. Said Autobot gravely nodded, his expression void of any emotions as he moved to the control switch.


	4. Revelations and Guardians

A/N: Hey guys! … I know I was going to write something here, but I can't remember now, so oh, well! Gonna bug me all night, but I don't care. Hope you like this chapter! I do not own transformers, only Kate!

XXX

As the titan took a step away from the medic, who had turned back to the rather large computer, Miko suddenly lunged forward, pigtails bobbing as she moved. "Hey!" she yelled out, eyes shining in excitement as she grasped the metal bars. "What can we do?" she finally continued as his head turned to her. He seemed to think for a moment, silent and incredibly still, before he finally responded.

"Remain with Ratchet," he instructed, turning without a second thought and moving to join the group of assembled 'Bots.

"Aw!" she loudly whined, a scowl flickering across her features as she crossed her arms and stamped her foot slightly. Kate blinked faintly, giggling in amusement before her gaze darted to said Autobot, who had suddenly wheeled around. He scowled as well, though his was much worse than the teen's. He seemed to droop as he glared at his retreating figure.

"Ah," He grumpily imitated, groaning as he limply shuddered. Sitting Katie down on the balcony floor and moving to the edge as well, Jack watched in amazement, along with his fellow humans, as a previously overlooked tunnel slowly lit up, rings spaced out inside of it jumping to life and glowing neon blue.

Tendrils of fog-like light slowly appeared in between the bars, their appearance growing more and more rapid as a swirling sea-green vortex whirled to life, gently spinning. Kate, the only of the four standing back, yelped in alarm, eyes widening in curiosity as she darted to stand behind her brother's leg. They watched with rapt attention as all four collapsed into different vehicles, two of which were familiar. Where the red and blue leader once was rolled a semi of the same colors, and the bulky green Autobot so unsure around the rambunctious Miko easily collapsed into what appeared to be an armored truck. They were gone in a second, the lights flickering off in the same fashion in which they had appeared.

"What just happened?" Jack cried, not bothering to restrain his inquisitive sister as she easily moved forward, grasping the bars as best she could in her small hands. His wide eyes landed on the remaining robot as he turned, slightly, marching back to the computers.

"Where they?" she inquired, trotting behind the raven-haired teen as she shot admiring gazes back to the portal. The medical bot sighed in annoyance, growling slightly under his breath before answering.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the groundbridge," he responded. All four blinked, and Kate confusedly cocked her head, blonde pigtails bouncing.

"Huh?" she prompted, eyes shining as she frowned.

"What's a… Groundbridge?" Raf questioned, voice revealing his confusion as he released the bars. Ratchet grumbled slightly, optics dimming in frustration.

"A scaled down version of spacebridge technology," he drawled, voice sour and short-tempered as he turned his back on them, optics showing his annoyance.

"What's it?" Kate questioned, glancing up at Jack with bright eyes as her small frown deepened.

"It takes you places," he explained, smirking down at her small figure. She blinked for a second, face devoid of any expression before she lit up, a bright smile creeping across her face.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, giggling slightly.

"…Since we don't currently possess the means," Ratchet continued, shooting a dry glare at the small child and her brother. "Or the energon required for intergalactic travel," he explained, shaking his head lightly as his voice cracked.

"You're stuck here," Jack finished, tone breathless with realization as he moved forward, Kate crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes in annoyance, huffing slightly as she gave up on chasing after him. Miko snickered as she caught sight of the three-year-old's exasperated expression, eyes bright with mischief and amusement. Raf grinned slightly, taking pity on the toddler as he moved forward to stand beside her, taking her small hand in his own as she dropped her exasperated scowl and grinned up at him. "O-On Earth,"

"With the likes of you, yes," the med-bot bitterly snapped, optics showing his resentment as he leaned in slightly. "But I," he informed, tone switching to one of arrogant pride as he glimpsed at the portal. "Constructed the groundbridge to enable travel from here, to anywhere on your planet!"

"Whoa!" Raf breathed out, looking back to the portal, now glowing once more, then back to the grouchy Autobot. "Does it work for humans?" he enthusiastically inquired.

"Naturally," Ratchet responded, hands on his hips as he gazed down at the boy.

"You mean, I could just… Shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" she queried, facing him as her eyes glimmered in hope.

"Within moments! In fact, allow me to send you there immediately, all three of you!" he excitedly offered, hand twitching with his eagerness. The teen scowled as she reached out and grasped the bars, leaning in to draw nearer to him.

"Watch it Ratchet," she threatened, eyes darkening as she scanned his features. He recoiled slightly, taken aback as his optics brightened before he simply grumbled, turning back to the computer screen.

XXXXXX

"What is this, anyway?" Miko questioned as she kneeled down, Katie already closely examining the many dials on the odd contraption, on her hands and knees.

"Broken, don't touch." He bluntly informed as he marched to the many screens. Kate recoiled slightly, falling back onto her bottom as she blinked. Miko glared in his direction before a slow, mischievous grin tugged at the corners of her mouth, eyes sparkling. Nudging Katie, she slowly crept her hand closer, walking it along the ground toward the device while the blonde watched in fascination. "Don't touch that either." He snapped, a growl evident in his voice.

She gaped at his turned back, eyes widening in wonder as she shot an incredulous gaze at her companion, who merely giggled, amused.

"Is there anything in here that we can touch?" Jack sarcastically drawled as he appeared behind them, a hand placed on his hip as he smirked. Ratchet turned slightly, a dark scowl masking his features. All five jumped as a loud, continuous beep resounded throughout the cavernous room, several white alert pop-ups framed by red appearing on the green monitor screens.

"How come you're using human computers?" Raf hesitantly asked, scrutinizing the blocks with interest and confidence. He braced himself on the safety rails, slowly leaning forward to get a better view.

"It certainly isn't by choice. It was handed down by the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit," he testily explained, optics focused on the message. He dejectedly groaned as several more notifications, identical to the first ones, popped up.

"I think I can fix that," Raf softly offered, swiveling and dashing to an area by the screens. The medical bot turned to look at him in skepticism, optics bright.

"Really?" he drawled, tone dripping with disbelief. "You know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean, it isn't a child's toy!" he scoffed as the boy tentatively connected his laptop, which he had retrieved from his bag, to the hard drive.

Ignoring his crude remarks, the twelve-year-old quickly punched in an array of codes into a black window, before setting the changes into effect. "Now try," he pleasantly responded, disconnecting the two computers and hastily sliding his own into his bag. Rolling his optics, though choosing to humor the child, he smugly turned to the screen and re-entered the directions.

All watched in amazement as the blocks vanished with the same, annoying beeps, and Raf smirked as Ratchet turned to look at him in disbelief, optics wide and mouth agape. "How…"

"Kid's a computer whizz. Everyone goes to him when they have problems." Miko briskly explained, arms smugly crossed over her chest as she gazed up at the shell-shocked medic.

_'Ratchet!'_ the Prime's voice resounded from the monitor's speakers, a brief summary of his profile flashing across the screen. _'Bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates…. Now!'_ Dashing to the opposite controls and yanking a lever jutting from the side, the vortex flared to life.

All five turned in wonder as four engines of different strengths throttled closer, the familiar vehicle speeding toward them with what seemed to be an enormous, glowing blue cloud in pursuit. Sprinting over and grabbing Kate's arm, Jack quickly yanked her further out of the way as all four sped through, swerving to a stop once past the gateway. The eighteen-wheeler, however, had no hope of stopping in time.

Instead, he shifted into a frenzy of sliding, shifting and twisting metal plates, flipping and transforming milliseconds from impacting with the hard concrete. A hand dragging along the floor and pedes braced as he slid, the armor above his shoulders clicked downward as his hydraulics hissed, slightly steaming. All four humans stood in awe, mouths agape as their eyes widened. Katie blinked owlishly before taking a few hasty steps backward. Seemingly unfazed, Ratchet stepped away from the monitor, optics bright.

"Cutting it a bit close," he casually commented, looking to each 'Bot in turn as they flipped, ground and twisted upward. "How 'bout Cliffjumper?" he asked, voice revealing his slight hope as he raised his hands slightly. All four Autobots visibly drooped, optics dimming as they skillfully avoided any eye contact with the medic. Surging forward before Jack could stop her, Miko darted to the edge of the balcony, eyes wide with keen interest.

"What was that explosion?" she eagerly questioned, gripping the metal bars tighter as her pigtails bobbed. "Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" A low, frustrated and angered growl emanated from behind the Autobot leader, and the familiar blue motorcycle quickly stepped into view, a hand hanging in the air slightly.

"Look," she ground out, optics dangerously narrowed as she glowered. Sensing the impending storm, Jack hastily released his sister's arm, and she gleefully grinned, backtracking slightly to remain out of his reach. Not noticing, the teen moved over and laid a hand on Miko's shoulder.

"Hey, hey Miko! Let's… go see what the 'Bots hide in their sock drawers!" he off-handedly suggested, shrugging slightly as he led her away. She stared up at him in disbelief, eyes narrowed and mouth slightly open as she shook her head slightly.

"Seriously?" she drawled, though followed him, leaning away slightly as if trying to avoid contact. Taking her chance and scrambling to the latter, Katie precariously lowered herself down, perching on the edge with her feet dangling over.

"Arcee," Optimus spoke, optics bright in concern. "What did you see?" The blue femme glanced up at him, but quickly looked away, an arm wrapped around herself as all present Autobots looked to her.

"Not Cliff," she spoke, voice just above a scraggly whisper. "At least, not anymore. He was mutated, butchered… Like something from those 'Con experiments during the war!" she managed to force out, voice hitching severely.

All lunged forward slightly, optics brightening as she suddenly toppled sideways, crashing to her knees and leaning against a large white storage container. Bumblebee worriedly staggered forward, hands awkwardly held out to his side as he emitted a low, loud buzz. "I'm fine!" she snapped, clutching the side of the box. "Just… Dizzy,"

From the balcony, Miko's eyes brightened in realization. "Robots who get dizzy," she slowly trailed, the truth of the situation dawning on her.

"Robots with emotion," Raf added, pushing his red-rimmed glasses further up.

"Robots… Who can die," Jack gravely finished, the notion lingering in the air like an unveiled threat.

Sitting atop the crate, Arcee froze as Ratchet knelt in front of her sagging figure, revealing a scanner attached to his arm. Clicking it on and passing the light over her form, he gradually honed in on her left hand. "Ah-ha," he quietly hummed. "What is this?" he rhetorically required, lifting her smaller hand in his own.

"I don't know," she shakily replied, a hand on her helm. "Cliff was covered in it; leaking it." The medic grabbed a tool from a nearby shelf and gently scrapped some of it off and onto the flat of the object.

"Go take a decontamination bath, now!" Ratchet demanded, toting the odd purple liquid to a nearby microscope. Placing a supporting hand between her small winglets, Bumblebee gently helped her to her feet, bearing most of her weight as he led her off.

"Uh, O-Optimus," Jack began, seemingly uncomfortable with speaking up. "I hate to bug, but… No bars," he informed, whipping out his small flip-phone and lifting it up as evidence to his proclamation. Turning towards the group of humans, he calmly stared down.

"A security precaution," he informed. "The silo walls isolate all radio waves." Jack seemed to panic slightly, a hand flying up into the air as he glanced at the small screen.

"Well, if I don't call my mom, like, now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me!" he wearily informed with a small shrug. Leaning forward further, Optimus scrutinized him.

"Have you broken a law?" he gravely questioned, dreadfully awaiting the response.

"Uh, curfew… It's after ten P.M. And if I don't get Katie home soon, things are gonna go downhill… Fast." He half-heartedly responded, glancing over to the half-asleep three-year-old, an agitated scowl on her previously cheerful face.

"I better get home, too, or I'll be grounded for a year!" Raf quietly exclaimed, shaking his head slightly as he looked up at the giant cybertronian.

"Earth customs. I hadn't considered," he admitted, rising once more. "But the issue of your safety still remains." He turned slightly, facing the left as he stared at the bulky green wrecker. "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home," he instructed, leaving no room for argument as the olive-green mech nodded. Said teen's eyes widened, and she seemed to light up as her mouth fell open.

"Awesome!" she caterwauled. "My host parents will freak!" she finished, halfway lunging at Jack, causing him to lean backwards in surprise.

"… And maintain covert surveillance, in vehicle form," the leader finished, not missing a beat as he ignored the remark.

"Curbside duty," Bulkhead reiterated in relief. "Got it," Miko let out a disappointed huff, crossing her arm as her eyes dulled and her bottom lip jutted out slightly.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf," The two shared a small, pleased smile, 'Bee's optics zooming out as Raf grinned, eyes glimmering. Other than that, they were silent.

Both guardians swiveled to follow their leader's line of vision as he swiveled his upper half to view the monitors, optics brightening in surprise as they saw who he had in mind. "Ratchet-"

"Busy," he curtly interrupted, not turning from the screen as he raised a hand in denial. Seemingly put off, a second of silence blanketed the base before Optimus's optics landed on Arcee, who was just stepping out of the long hallway.

"…Arcee, you will accompany Jack," he resignedly informed, deciding against pressing matters with the notoriously grumpy medic. The teenager uneasily ran a hand through his hair, avoiding eye contact and sweeping Kate into his arms as the femme's head snapped up in disbelief. She placed a hand on the back of her helm, dimming her optics and breathing out.

"Still dizzy," she airily responded, voice light and floating as she 'swayed'.

"You're fine, says your physician," Ratchet moodily snapped, a smug air around him as he skillfully avoided the unwanted duty. She huffed slightly, shrugging as she marched away.

His bright, ancient optics fell on the small child now soundly asleep in her brother's arms, her head limply resting in the crook of his neck as her small hand automatically rested in her mouth. He vented silently, finally coming to a decision on the matter he had so greatly considered.

"I will also be accompanying you to the Darby residence, taking watch over Katie." He smoothly informed, tone unrevealing as he prepared for his teammate's reactions. It seemed for a moment to him as if the world had frozen, leaving only him animate, though only for a second.

Ratchet suddenly swiveled, optics wide and bright in disbelief as his jaw hung slightly. "But, Optimus," he protested, hands slashing through the air as he tried to heighten his point.

"Ratchet's right, Prime," Arcee stiffly informed, rigid as she hesitantly turned, feet remaining planted in the same position as they previously had. "No telling when you'll be needed around here. Plus, semi trucks don't exactly… blend." She finally responded, a hand on her hip as she slouched to one side, helm tilted. "I can watch them both."

Bumblebee warbled urgently from beside a shell-shocked Bulkhead, his doorwings nervously twitching and flicking as his optics 'dilated'. Arcee scowled and shot the scout an angry, disapproving glower.

"'Bee, just because I'm a femme doesn't mean I'm any better with sparklings," she ruefully reprimanded, optics darkening as she placed both hands on her hips. The yellow 'Bot seemed to shrink back, clicking apologetically. Venting once more, Optimus spoke,

"I understand your concerns, but I will not be swayed in my decision. Ratchet is more than capable of handling the base." He firmly responded, not giving any more room for argument before he moved forward and transformed, popping his door and allowing it to swing open. Jack shared an uncertain look with Raf, who gave him a gentle nudge toward the parked eighteen wheeler.

"Go," the twelve-year-old encouraged, Miko smirking. Jack shot them each a dry scowl, eyes narrowed as he realized that they would be of no help, and carefully scaled the set of stairs to the ground. Stiff and uneasy, he uncertainly moved toward the giant truck, uncomfortable and awkward in his movements.

Reaching the Prime, he forced himself to gently place his foot on one of the two steps jutting from underneath the door, leaning halfway in as he lowered the small girl to the leather seats, her tiny figure dwarfed by the truck. He leapt back in relief, feet making contact with the concrete as a seatbelt looped around her still form, gently tightening over her as the seat reclined slightly. The door swinging closed of its own accord, he gently rolled forward, accelerating with the second as he neared the tunnel, confident his team members were following.

XXXX

Pulling up beside the curb as Arcee rolled into the rickety garage, Jack dragging his foot along the concrete to maintain the illusion, the semi gently rolled to a stop, careful not to jostle the small toddler curled in his interior. Patiently waiting for her rather devoted brother to come retrieve her, he moved his sensors to the small shack, engine dying down as well as his headlights in order to attract less attention.

A small whimper drew him out of his assessments, his sensors darting back to his seat. Katie was now on her knees, electric blue eyes wide with fright and uncertainty as they roamed her surroundings. He, with dread, noted the tears welling in front of the cerulean, partly from fear and partly from exhaustion, giving them an oddly luminescent sheen.

"It is alright, small one," he softly informed, tone neutral though reassuring. "You are not alone, nor in the presence of an enemy." Mentally wincing as she merely jolted and blinked, he tentatively looked on as she cowered, his words detrimental to her short-fused emotions. She let out a thin sob, hunkering down in the seat and curling into a small ball as a tear escaped and flowed down her cheek. He puzzled slightly, though his attention was once again diverted as a small, short rap was felt on his driver door. Seeing, with more than a small amount of relief, the teenager standing patiently beside him, he quickly popped it, allowing it to hang open as the human swung it the rest of the way out and clamored up the small steps.

Jack smirked as he noticed how rigid the truck appeared, if a truck could appear so, seemingly raised higher than normal on his axels. His knowing grin grew as he laid eyes on his distraught, tired sibling. Quickly retrieving her, he slid off of the high steps and 'closed' the door. "Don't worry," he reassured, looking at a random spot on the windshield. "She gets moody when she's sleepy. Not anything you did,"

"Not tired," the small three-year-old grumped, rubbing her eyes with a loose fist.

"Sure you aren't," he doubtingly drawled, shifting her higher into his arms as his eyes glinted with slight humor. He then stole a last glance at the semi. "Night, Optimus,"

"Goodnight, Jack," he politely responded, now more doubtful than ever in his decision to take on the child. He watched as the duo disappeared into the rickety garage in which Arcee sat, relaxing slightly.

XXX

"A-Arcee," Jack slowly, softly stated, voice laden with pity as he moved into the shed, sliding around the cybertronian. "I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry for your loss," he earnestly whispered, voice just audible as he lowered Kate to the ground. The 'cycle seemed to flicker to life, raising up and balancing on its own.

"What could you possibly know about loss?" she bitterly questioned, rearview mirrors flicking slightly.

"Wh-What, you think you're the only one with problems?" he fired, green eyes narrowing in anger as he threw out his arms slightly. She abruptly transformed, grinding filling the air before she stooped in the shed, optics vivid in rage.

"I'm not sure girl trouble counts!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure my girl trouble started the night I met you!" he backfired, crossing his arms over his chest as he awaited her response. Her optics exasperatedly flitted to Kate as she released a soft wail, tears streaming down her exhausted face as she balled her tiny hands into tight fists. Knowing their senseless arguing would only upset the child further, she forced herself to bite back her next venomous retort as she scowled at the wall for a millisecond, posture rigid and optics flaring.

She whipped around as a motor revved, asphalt crunching underneath the tires as an off-white car rolled in to view, rolling around the corner and turning onto the drive. "Cons!" she screeched, ion blasters activating as she forcefully shoved Jack and Katie behind herself.

"N-No!" Jack yelled out in protest, charging out from her cover, eyes widening in distress.

"Mama!" Kate tiredly exclaimed, eyes brightening somewhat as she, too, sprinted from the garage. Realizing the situation, the femme quickly transformed down into her alt. The small car slowed to a stop, brakes squealing as the headlights blinded the three. The woman quickly reached over to the passenger seat, snatching her bag and hefting it onto her shoulder before stepping out.

"Katie!" she happily laughed out in surprise as the child tackled her knees, stooping down slightly. "What're you doing up?" Lifting her daughter into her arms with practiced ease, she shot an irate look at Jack as he sprinted over, frantic.

"M-Mom!" he exclaimed in surprise, dryly chuckling. "D-Don't freak, I can explain!" he insisted, hands batting at the air as he animatedly motioned to her.

"Can you?" she angrily questioned, settling Kate on her hip and positioning her other hand on her waist. Her stormy gray eyes dilated in anger as she dropped her arm and moved toward the garage, shaking her head. "Jackson Darby, we've talked about this!" she exclaimed, throwing her free hand into the air.

"I know, and-" Jack struggled to ensure, his mother effectively cutting him off.

"No, you don't know!" she reprimanded, grey eyes glistening with anger. "I worry about you enough when you're not here, and now I have to worry about you driving a motorcycle?" she incredulously demanded.

"Mom, I'm sixteen, I can't be riding a ten-speed forever! And it's also safer with Kate," he reasoned, laughing slightly.

"How did you even afford this?" she interrupted.

"I-It's used, It's, ah, abused, really. Needs a ton of repairs!" He quickly covered, silently hoping that said motorcycle would forget the cover story. "But the point is," he softly began once more, crossing the small room to the rickety wooden table shoved against the wall and laying his hand tenderly on top of the helmet sitting on it. "I may have been a kid when I bought this, but I'm not anymore. You're always telling me to make responsible choices. Well, I chose her," he revealed, throwing his hands out in front of him as he moved back toward them.

He reached Arcee once more, and hesitantly laid a hand on the small windshield between the handlebars. "And I'll be responsible, I promise!" June slowly strolled up, stopping on the other side of the vehicle.

"Her?" she mischievously questioned, something akin to disbelief lacing her tone. "I didn't think you'd be bringing girls home just yet!" she fondly teased, placing her free hand on her hip once more.

"I… like to think she brought me," he sheepishly stuttered, scratching his head awkwardly as he looked to the ground.

"Well," she resignedly sighed, absently clenching and unclenching her fist, almost nervously. "I'm glad you finally have a reason to wear your helmet," she gave in before her eyes suddenly hardened slightly. "Each and every time you ride!" she barked, glaring at him. Her tone softened as she moved to the door, her son at her heels. "You will take me for a spin every once and a while, won't you?"

"We'll see," he drawled, turning to glimpse at the 'cycle as her rearview mirrors adjusted to view them. "She's kind of temperamental." He flicked the lights, the dark blanketing her along with the thick silence as the door clicked shut, the garage door sliding downward with a mechanical whir.

XXX

Urg! I hated that last bit in between jack and June. Am I the only one that has trouble writing her? Anyways, please R+R! Open for suggestions! StarLight out.


	5. Unleashed and Discovered

A/N: I do not own Transformers, only Katie. Also, I would like to thank all favoriters, followers and reviewers, and I will be responding through P.M.

However, one I am going to do here, as it was, I am guessing, anonymous.

PepperCornPie: Thank you so much! I will try to incorporate your ideas soon, and they have also sparked inspiration in later episodes. And I am glad you like it so far!

XXX

Jack burst through the door as the engine flared once more, hair askew as Katie appeared behind him, clutching onto his jeans as she rubbed her glazed, dull eyes, still in her pajamas with her knotted hair falling limp around her shoulders. "Are you crazy?" Jack managed to demand, eyes wide with incredulity. "You'll wake up my mom!"

"Get your helmet, it's go time!" she demanded, rolling forward in between short engine bursts.

"Ah, it's Saturday!" Jack griped, hanging his head slightly as Kate merely dropped cross-legged onto the floor, head resting against the cool doorframe as she allowed her eyes to slide shut.

"You can watch cartoons back at base with Bumblebee," she informed, impatiently rolling forward once more.

"Cartoons, I'm sixteen!" he grumpily scoffed, bending down and lifting Katie into his arms before backing into the house.

"And leave a note for your mom!" the 'cycle yelled after them as he closed the door. "She worries!"

XXX

Floor vibrating slightly with each step, the red and white Autobot medic slowly traipsed over to one of the many workstations set up with his many tools, a look of relief settled across his war-hardened features. "Thank goodness for peace and quiet," he thankfully murmured to himself, bending down over a rather large microscope and peering through with ease. "Houseguests can be such a bother." Twisting the knob on the side of the device, he quickly engrossed himself in his work, examining the unidentified purple slime on the slide with care.

A loud, metallic clang echoed from the far corner of the room, the sound bouncing off of the walls and startling him from his observations. Jumping out of his hunched position and glancing around with widened, bright optics, he quickly searched his surroundings, scanning every crevice and crack as he mentally crossed out possible causes. Eventually merely shaking it off as an over-active imagination, he shook his helm in exasperation and returned his now dimming optics to the scope.

Hollow clicking filled the air, resembling pattering footsteps on a pipe, and he once again leapt from his work, nearly knocking the equipment over as he narrowed his optics. "…Optimus?" he slowly, quietly called out, knowing that the commander and his small charge were due to arrive any second. Turning stiffly from the table, he spun around, facing the entry tunnel. His stance immediately took on one of an alert defense, and his glowing blue optics widened and brightened in disbelief.

"By the All-Spark!" he managed to exclaim, stepping back as a scope-like monster lunged at him, the opening glowing a sickly purple as its four stick-like legs clattered and clicked against the concrete. Lunging sideways right as the bug-like monster leapt, he side-stepped it's well-aimed attack, causing it to land, instead, between the various monitors on the table. Seemingly angered, the purple glow fluctuated to a deeper hue, and it jumped once more, springing off of the table and projecting itself on top of the unsuspecting Autobot. He quickly batted it away, and its legs hooked onto the railing a few feet above its head, an inhuman shriek rising from its core. He screamed as it released the bars, falling onto the platform used to access the human's balcony.

Wielding the first weapon he could grasp, a metal pole, he quickly swung the make-shift baseball bat at the creature, which successfully evaded his blind attacks. Jumping over the flying metal rod, the seemingly possessed tool scampered sideways to the worktable, seeming to laugh in sick pleasure as it easily slashed one of the equipment into two even pieces.

"I needed that!" Ratchet shouted out, scowling in fury though quickly retreating as it once again advanced. He backed against the stairwell, dentas bared in dread as it sprung, flying toward him. Optics squinted and hand in front of his face to protect himself, he quickly braced himself for the impact. Opening his optics once more as a canon fired, he sighed in relief as a blue blast knocked the beast away in midair, sending it flying across the room.

Slumping against the stairs and platform as Optimus shifted his blaster into his hand, the medic let out a sigh of relief, Katie peeking around her guardian's pede as she stared on in shock, eyes wide and mouth agape. The creature sparking on the floor, limbs jumbled and body twitching, the two new arrivals advanced.

"Now, what could have caused that?" Ratchet grumbled, staring at the heap on the floor as the pair drew closer. Kate jumped forward, the two Cybertronians not bothering to put an end to her adventurous curiosity as she slowly slid closer to the smoking critter, around a foot away. Optimus leant forward, battle mask still engaged as his optics narrowed.

"I-" He was cut off as, without warning, it once again sprang into action, limbs untangling and the violet glow fluctuating once more. "Katie, move!" he quickly shouted out, optics brightening in panic as he lunged forward, hand outstretched. The tool shrieked out, bunching its metal limbs underneath it and sprang before anyone could say a word. Flying toward the small toddler, it angled its blades to strike her on impact, hissing and chittering evilly as it seemed to swell in anticipation.

Helpless as they watched the scene unfold, both Autobots tensed and gasped in horror as Kate shrieked in alarm, unable to do any more. "Bad bug, no!" she shouted out in despair, eyes glinting in panic as she swiveled away from the monster. Arms over her face and back to the predator, she balled up slightly, eyes squinted close.

However, right as it drew near, it seemed to caterwaul in alarm, metal plates quaking and shivering as smoke wafted from in between the cracks in its joints and plating. Without any prior indication other than that, it suddenly exploded, giving a last feral hiss as the gears and plates seemed to separate, flying across the circular room and bouncing harmlessly off of the walls and items, colored cables draping over bars and cabinets. Simultaneously, a loud, whooping alarm resounded through the base, lights flashing a sickening red as the high-pitched tone rose and fell, piercing their ears and audios. All of this happened within three seconds, leaving the three in the room awestruck and confused.

Optimus quickly darted to the small girl, effortlessly sweeping her into his palm as he stared down at her with a bland expression, Ratchet darting to the monitor.

"Optimus!" he quickly called out as he deactivated the sirens. "I'm getting a very high radiation level, unlike anything I have ever seen! Radiating from-" he suddenly stopped, optics wide and frightened as he turned to stare at his leader's charge, who was helplessly curled into a tight ball in his hand. Optimus looked to the medic, seemingly unphased.

"While I have no insight on what may have caused the destruction of the beast, I do believe I know what caused it to revive: Dark Energon.' He grimly revealed, optics bright in grim realization as he brought the small girl closer to his chest, seemingly subconsciously.

XXX

"If the residue found by Arcee on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life," the leader began, tone neutral though understanding as he pieced together the information. "It would stand to reason, that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead." He finished, closing the metal panel on the airtight container to hide the item from view. Katie looked up to him in shock from his hand, still frozen and traumatized from her surely near-death experience.

"That would account for his life signal inexplicably coming back on line, but, Dark Energon? It's so scarce as to be virtually nonexistent!" Ratchet explained, looking up at the semi as he shrugged slightly, shaking his helm. "What would it be doing on Earth?" he vaguely wondered, rubbing his chin slightly as he glared at the ground.

"It was transported," Optimus spat, tone suddenly hard as Katie jolted in surprise, looking up at him in confusion. "By Megatron."

"For what purpose?" Ratchet questioned, a hand rising dismissively as his optics brightened.

"To conquer this planet, by raising an army of the undead." The Prime sadly, dreadingly informed. Ratchet laughed dryly, a look of disbelief crossing his features as his tone turned smug.

"Well," he began, weight shifting to one side as he cocked his helm as he rolled his bright optics, sparing a second to glance down to the seemingly frozen child in his leader's hand. "Megatron will need to break quite a few toaster ovens. I mean, where on this world would he find that many Cybertronian dead?"

They turned their attention to the entry way as three familiar vehicles roared into view, engines revving as they appeared from the shadows. All three pulled to a stop, the three humans climbing off of or out of their own guardians, laughing wildly as they looked to each other in amazement. Bulkhead's chest rattled slightly, a loud thump resounding from the compartment. "Ah," he muttered in confusion, reaching in a slight gap and pulling out a long, black leather case.

"Sor-ry!" Miko sing-songed, cringing slightly as she accepted the case. "Must have left that in the back seat!"

"Autobots," Optimus started, moving toward the portal that was the groundbridge. "Prepare to…" he slowly trailed off as he glanced down to first his own charge, who had shifted against him to look up at him better, and then the three other humans standing awkwardly to the side.

"Roll out?" Arcee humorously offered, a hand on her hip as she smirked up at him. He shuttered his optics slightly before moving toward her, gently holding out the small child in his palm. The femme took her with slight trepidation, looking first to the toddler and then to the leader as he glanced at all three Autobots.

"Remain here," he finally finished, a hand waving dismissively through the air. "Ratchet, you will come with me." He commanded, beckoning with his helm for the Autobot medic to follow. "Arcee, we will be out of communications range for some time, so I am putting you in charge." He revealed.

"Dude, you're biggest!" Miko pointed out from beside Bulkhead's pede. 'You should be the boss!'

"He, ah, never picks me," the green wrecker awkwardly responded, a hand raising slightly to heighten his point.

"Optimus, with all due respect," Arcee called out, causing the titan to turn as he and Ratchet neared the groundbridge. "Playing bodyguard's one thing, babysitting's another!" she indignantly cried out, frustration leaking into her tone as she motioned to Katie, who was gently gripping a metal plate near her shoulder with one hand, the other in her mouth. "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been on the field since the war!'

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing is as sharp as ever!" said medic irately informed, glaring in her direction as he entered the coordinates.

"For the moment, it is only reconnaissance," he gently informed, stealing a glimpse at his charge as she stared up at him with a gaze that clearly said 'what in the world is he going on about?' Ignoring the incredulous, lost stare, he returned his attention to his second in command.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" she challenged, optics narrowing as she tilted her helm downwards a fraction.

"Arcee, much has changed in the last twenty-four hours," he reminded, tone sharper than normal as his optics narrowed slightly. "And we all need to adapt." Turning to the red and white medic, who was barely concealing his own alarm and shock, his optics brightened. "Ratchet, bridge us out." The medic nodded without looking his way, only having to pull the giant lever jutting from one of the monitors. The bridge filled with the greenish-blue light in the same fashion as the other times it had been activated in the humans' presences, not bothering to transform as they merely walked through, seeming to vanish in a flare of yellow.

"Okay, chief, so, ah," Jack awkwardly began, clapping his hands together in front of himself as he glanced to the blue femme, who was staring down at his sister in seemingly bewilderment. "What's on the activities list?" She glanced down to him with a bland stare, scowling angrily.

"I'm going on patrol," she revealed, turning and marching toward the entry tunnel.

"But Optimus told us to stay," Bulkhead dutifully pointed out, raising a servo slightly as she approached him.

"When you're in charge, you can call the shots." She irately reminded, reaching up and grasping his servo. Flipping it palm-side up, she carefully lowered Kate into it, his nervous expression changing to one of horror as the small child glanced up to him in confusion. "'Bee, with me!" she demanded, motioning for him to follow. He whirled in protest, throwing back his head as he resignedly moved towards her.

Patting part of his arm, she spared the wrecker a backward glance. "Bulkhead, you're in charge." And with that, the pair transformed, speeding out of the base.

"So, ah," he began, shrugging, while taking care not to throw the hyper-active toddler across the room. "What's on the activities list?" Before anyone could respond, a loud whine reached their ears, fluctuating in volume and pitch as Miko turned the knob on the giant amp.

"What about… Band practice!" she cheerfully exclaimed, raising her guitar into the air as she tilted her head. Bulkhead seemed to panic slightly, quickly stomping over and placing his leader's charge onto the balcony.

"But, we're not a band!' Raf weakly protested, hands clapped over his ears as Katie skipped to his side, grabbing hold of the hem of his sweater.

"Why so antisocial? Come on, Raf!" Miko coerced with a laugh, moving over with her instrument in hand. "You play anything?" He seemed to freeze for a moment, blinking owlishly, before he gave a shy smirk, bending over and grasping his treasured laptop.

"Keyboard?" he mischievously offered, smirking. Miko beamed, pigtails bobbing as she jumped.

"Laptops and samples, good!" she praised, smiling widely as she wheeled around to face Jack. "Jack?"

"I sometimes mess around on the harmonica?" he hesitantly revealed, a hand sheepishly going to his head.

"Do I look like I do country?" the teen glared, hands on her hips. "Just… Cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming." She firmly instructed, a hand circling in the air as she thought. "Bulkhead! Percussion!" she revealed. "We'll go for a big industrial sound!" Her gaze landed on the youngest of the group, who was staring up at her with a blank expression.

"What does she do?" she curiously questioned, stooping down and narrowing her eyes as she looked the small child over, giving her an experimental poke. Jack scowled.

"You are not dragging my baby sister into this. It is there that I draw the line," he unyieldingly stated, quickly marching over and ushering his sibling away from the odd teenager. Katie glanced back, giggling wildly.

"You's weird!" she gleefully exclaimed, a happy, innocent smile lighting up her face as she twirled in place, hands swinging. Miko scowled.

"Am not! You are!" she retorted, sticking out her tongue.

"Not! You," Kate raised a hand, pointing to her. Miko ignored her, rolling her eyes and frowning slightly as she reared back her hand and struck the guitar strings, causing her three companions to grimace and cover their ears, a pained expression on their faces.

"Anyways, and D.Y.I., we're a band! You just gotta learn the songs. This one's a ballad, My Fist, Your Face!" she cheerfully exclaimed, strumming a few chords. Jack, Katie and Raf grimaced, nearly buckling over as the over-excited girl kicked out a foot, sinking to her knees as she strummed the instrument.

Lights turning a green hue as a loud blare resounded over the 'music', if it could be called such, causing Bulkhead's closed optics to fly open. "Woah, woah," he instantly shushed, waving a hand through the air.

"Come on!" Miko drawled, allowing the guitar to hang from the strap. "You can't handle raw power?"

"The proximity sensor!" he all but shouted, hands out to his side as he looked to each. "Quick! Hide!" Their eyes widening, Jack snatched Katie's hand in his own as Bulkhead stepped forward, dragging her behind his pede as the other two followed. Pressing against his pede as the elevator door slid open, Raf peeked around, instantly jumping back as the same agent from before stormed towards the railing, a furious scowl plastered onto his face.

"Prime!" he roared out, hunching over the metal bars as he glanced around.

"Agent Fowler!" Bulkhead exclaimed, struggling to stay still as he pulled his pedes together, further hiding the four humans. "He's not here… Nobodies here… Accept me, of course," he nervously laughed out, optics bright in distress as he grimaced.

"Well, where did he go?" the man demanded, a hand in the air as the four hidden children struggled to remain out of sight. "Wait, don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini-mall!" he stormed a few feet further down the railing, the wrecker sliding slightly to face him. "Now, I don't know what language you 'Bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons!"

During the small tirade, Bulkhead slid his foot to the side, catching the cord strung from Miko's guitar, resulting in her being yanked to the side, Jack and Raf desperately attempting to pull her back onto her feet s she hopped. The electric guitar buzzed, strings rubbing against the wrecker's pede and causing it to squeal.

"…And blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word 'handle' means in English. So, you tell Prime-" He cut off, eyes roaming to the ground as the high-pitched, sliding squeal once again met his ears. "Since when are you 'Bots electric?" he suspiciously questioned, straightening.

Bulkhead's optics brightened drastically and widened, his head snapping up in horror as the agent caught on to their scheme. Still struggling with her guitar, Miko froze, Jack shrugging and Raf face-palming dramatically, Katie simply stifling a giggle as her own electric blue eyes glittered with excitement. Jack sighed resignedly, simply tiredly rubbing his eyes before motioning for them to follow, taking his sister's hand.

"Hey," he awkwardly began as the small group moved around the giant's foot, giving a small wave. "How ya doing?"

"Contact with civilians!" Fowler ranted, ramming his hand against the metal rail with a dull 'cling'. He glared at the green Autobot. "Team Prime has really gone off-book this time." His eyes roamed the assembled humans, and his eyes widened as they landed on the youngest, clutching her brother's pants leg as she shyly glanced at the man. "Wait, don't tell me," he sarcastically drawled. "You're running a daycare center!"

"O-kay," Bulk dreadingly grumbled, attempting to find a way out of the precarious situation.

"We're… Interns!" Jack suddenly exclaimed, grinning as he swung a bent arm out in front of him.

"Student interns!" Raf continued, holding up a hand as he caught on to what the other boy was getting at.

"Uh, earning extra credit in…" Jack led on, looking to Miko slightly.

"Robotics!" Miko exclaimed at the same time Jack continued, "Auto shop!" Katie blinked slightly, looking up to the three in confusion.

"Huh?" she drawled out, eyes glimmering with confusion as she cocked her head.

"Okay," Fowler tiredly began, sighing deeply as he began descending down the stairs. "Let's move. I'm taking all four of you into federal custody. It's for your own protection." He explained, feet hitting the concrete as he approached. Bulkhead's look of horror turned into one of anger, and he quickly, sharply lifted his foot, bringing it down in between the Agent and the children.

"We're protecting them," he clipped in an irritated voice, optics glowing a bright neon blue as he glared down.

"Is that so?" the man growled out, moving toward the wall. "Well, maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon!" he demanded, snatching a landline phone off of the receiver.

"Don't use that phone, it's…" he rammed his finger against the box, crushing it with ease as he stared down in worry. "Out of order."

"This isn't over, big foot!" Agent Fowler cried out, throwing the phone down to dangle from its cord. "Not by a long shot!" He stormed up the stairs once more, disappearing into the elevator as the doors closed. Bulkhead released a long-suffering sigh, shaking his helm in exasperation.

XXX

Katie shrieked in alarm, running from her place by the wall to her brother's side as the lights once again turned a green hue, a different alarm ringing though the base as the monitor screens flashed.

"My ears!" Raf groaned, cupping his hands over them as he cringed.

"It's an S.O.S.!" Bulkhead revealed, squinting at the screen as he leaned forward. "From Fowler!" he finished, shock evident in his voice as he spared the humans a slight glance. "Uh…" Grumbling in confusion, the titan randomly tapped at the screen, a second later causing the data to fizzle into static.

"Did you trace it?" Raf hopefully inquired, stepping forward.

"Location scan was incomplete. Oh, well," he shrugged, walking away from the screen.

"Oh, well?" Jack repeated in disbelief, eyes widening.

"We got help him!" Kate chirped, arms stiff by her sides as she cocked her head, eyes glittering with worry.

"Fowler's a jerk!" Bulkhead defended, turning back and staring at them in disbelief.

"Whoa! Whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons may have him!" Jack reproached, panic coating his tone.

"And Agent Fowler knows your location!" Raf continued. He suddenly gulped, cowering slightly. "Our location," he choked out, trembling as his voice cracked.

"And did we not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a 'Bot? The 'Cons will totally make him squeal!" Miko chastised, throwing her arms in the air for emphasis.

"But we lost the transmission. Fowler could be anywhere!" the Autobot once again attempted to persuade the four, leaning towards them.

"Maybe I can narrow it down! About five years ago, the government started micro-chipping their agents," Raf suggested, seating himself on the floor and pulling out his laptop. "Ya know, like owners do with pets!" Typing something in, the three others merely stared down at him in disbelief. He glanced up, defensive.

"What? I saw it on T.V.! Anyway, if I can hack in to the fed.'s mainframe, maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's coordinates!" he finished, returning his gaze back to his computer as he vigorously typed.

"You know how to hack? But you're, like, two years old!" Miko exclaimed, hands out in front of her as she blinked.

"Twelve," Raf corrected, grinning slightly. "And a quarter! Katie's two," he contradicted, not lifting his gaze from the screen.

"Th'ee!" Kate scowled, arms crossed moodily over her chest.

XXX

"Latitude thirty-nine point five," Raf called out, staring at a digital map as he read the listed numbers. "Longitude one hundred sixteen point nine." Bulkhead nodded, yanking the lever down with minimal effort.

"Okay,' he started, turning toward the portal. "Stay here."

"Aw," Miko pouted, throwing her hands down in protest. "Don't break up the band!"

"Uh, Jack, you're in charge!" the wrecker suddenly yelled out, twisting slightly to glance back at the four before running through and seemingly disintegrating.

"I guess we three have the run of the place… Miko?" he glanced around, spinning on his heel as Raf did the same. "Katie?"


	6. Disaster

A/N: Hey everyone! Happy Easter! I do not own Transformers.

XXX

The normal pale blue of the cloudless sky was altered slightly as the air seemed to shimmer, similar to what you would see above the road on a hot summer day, before an odd hum broke the still air, a small dot of sea-green quickly growing into the familiar portal. A microsecond later, the olive-green wrecker stormed through, feet banging against the odd vortex as he leapt off of the edge, landing on the sun-cracked ground with a loud bang, dust rising up to envelope his feet. Without glancing back, he straightened, head turning as he glanced around the canyon.

"Fowler?" he called out, optics brightening as he surveyed the location for the agent. He suddenly glanced up, going rigid for a second as he let out a low, dreading, "Uh, oh!" He hastily stepped behind a large boulder, hiding himself from view as he leaned around the stone, glaring at the ominous purple warship hovering above the cracking earth, drones swarming around it like bees. "The whole Decepticon shah-bang." He quietly muttered, surveying the vehicons' erratic patterns as they buzzed around the warship. Nervously watching as one obliviously strolls past his hiding spot, his optics narrow.

"Alright!" A familiar voice called over in a hushed stage-whisper. His head snapped over to view his companion, and he groaned in dismay as he catches sight of the two girls, Kate bouncing in place as she leans against the smaller boulder beside him. "What's the plan?" Miko finishes, eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Miko!" he exclaimed in shock, a hand raising as he points upward, optics wide and bright as he freezes in dread. She confusedly spins around and glances up, Kate following her movements as they both turn, Bulkhead seemingly frozen in place as he stared on in horror. Their excited faces quickly turn into horror as they flick their eyes upward, a blaster charging the first thing they spot.

"Oh," Miko dreadfully deadpans, eyes glinting with fear as she slowly reaches out and grabs Katie's arm, yanking her to her side. "Unwise."

"Miko, Kate, get down!" Bulkhead shouts out, snapping out of his shell-shocked stupor as he seemed to come back into reality. Without a moment of hesitation, Miko quickly snatched Kate into her arms, leaping over the low boulder right as the cannon fired, stone spraying them all as she struggled to regain her balance. Sitting the younger girl onto her feet and grasping her hand, the teen burst into a sprint as the drone turned, blaster charging rapidly as he aimed.

Before he could assault them further, Bulkhead lunged, surprisingly agile as both of them slammed to the ground, dust swirling into thin clouds around their grappling forms. Pulling back his fist, he quickly swung a tight upper-cut, easily knocking the drone to the cracked ground once more. Kate shrieked as Miko swung her around behind another stone, both of them peering around in fascination.

"What they doin'?" The smaller yelled out to her companion, cerulean eyes glimmering in unease as the two fought for the upper hand. Miko paused, shooting a quick glance in her direction. Uncertain how to respond, she merely ignored her questioning, cautiously peering over her shoulder at the warship. She turned her head back to the fight, watching as the two cybertronians struggled to find a foothold on the loose, crumbling rock, blocking each other's hands from moving as they snarled.

"Miko, Katie, look away!" Bulkhead suddenly shouted out, voice heavy and tight from strain as metal ground against metal, sending a sickening, shrill cry through the air.

"But-" she began to feebly protest, stepping forward slightly as she looked on.

"Turn your heads away!" he demanded once more, dentas gritting together as he kept the drone locked in the struggle. His hand snapping from the Decepticon's, he suddenly reared back, a determined, hard mask clouding his previously compassionate features. Without a second thought, he abruptly plunged forward, hand breaking the armor covering the drone's chest, reaching in for a second before yanking backwards, pedes sliding from the force as the drone arched backward. Wires falling out of his chest as the wrecker gave a couple more fruitful yanks, they snapped off, sagging in his hand as he dropped the lifeless frame.

"Whoa!" Miko breathed out, hands clasped together as her eyes sparkled. Katie let out a strangled, muffled whimper, eyes brimming with unshed tears as she visibly shook, knees seeming to have been turned to Jell-O. Bulkhead cringed as his optics fell on the latter, dropping the bundle of cords as he winced. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

XXX

-Arcee, Bumblebee, do you read?- Bulkhead frantically called out over the Comm. Link, his voice resounding from the two vehicals' speakers. The Motorcycle seemed to huff in annoyance, accelerating slightly and forcing the Urbana to follow her lead, twittering in annoyance.

"Loud and clear, Bulkhead." Arcee drawled out, sighing as she forced her annoyance to subside. Sadie gripped the handles tighter in exasperation.

-I have a situation…- he nearly sing-songed, voice tense and tight. Arcee bit back an agitated growl, headlights flashing in the sunlight as Bumblebee listened in interest.

"Bulkhead," she chastised in disbelief, Sadie's head shaking slightly. "Their children… Humans! One of them's only a sparkling. Do… Whatever," she finished, releasing a long suffering sigh. Curving around the bend with ease, the two listened with growing interest as he explained their predicament.

Suddenly, the both swerved inwards, tires squealing against the pavement as a cloud of dust bellowed around them. "Your where?" Arcee nearly shouted, worry lacing her tone. "_Their_ where?"

XXX

"What should we do?" Raf nervously questioned, gripping the bars tightly as he stared at the deactivated groundbridge. His face was pressed into a nervous frown, eyebrows furrowed and eyes glinting. Jack glowered, pacing the balcony as he waged an internal war, his emerald eyes clouded behind a mask of fear, guilt and worry. He stopped, clenching and unclenching his fists as he, too, stared at the quiet tunnel.

"Bulkhead may not even realize that they followed him!" Raf continued, turning to face the distraught teen.

"Miko hasn't seen the 'Cons in action like we have," he realized to himself, slamming his hand down onto the railing. "She has no idea. And Katie… Oh, no, Katie!" he half-way yelled, wheeling around and resuming his frantic pacing, tiredly rubbing his eyes. Raf turned to the monitors, and his eyes brightened in excitement as he typed something in.

"Those are the coordinates!" he suddenly exclaimed, turning on his heel to face Jack. "Their destination's still locked in!" Jack seemed to perk in relief, eyes seeming to glow as he nervously puffed.

"Um… you're in charge!" he revealed, looking briefly to the younger boy and walking away.

"In charge of who?" he exasperatedly exclaimed, arms stiff by his side as he shook his head slightly. He swiftly turned to the monitor, pressing a single button and turning as the giant levers that Ratchet had previously pulled slowly shifted, one side rising as the other fell. He hastily looked out from between the bars as the familiar whine broke the tense, silent air, eyes wide and jaw half-way dropped before he swiveled around and dashed down the metal stairs.

Grim resolve flared in Jack's eyes as he determinedly stepped into the inactive groundbridge. Smiling slightly as Raf skidded to a stop by his side, he watched in worry as the lights flared, the familiar wisps of blue-green filling the air. The next second, they vanished.

'Arcee to base, come in!' the familiar voice rang out, the femme's headshot appearing on the monitor screen along with her stats. 'Jack? Listen up, we need you to bridge us back!' A tense, impatient pause. 'Hello?'

XXX

The leaning motorcycle released a worried, agitated sigh, her spark thrumming in its casing as she rapidly went over the possible scenarios, each one worse than the last. "Bumblebee," she finally called out, voice grim and firm. "Metal to the pedal!"

XXX

The green wrecker pressed against the boulder, his plates occasionally chinking together as he risked a glance over, Miko sitting in his hand with Kate in her lap. He sighed in annoyance, optics bright and wide with fear. "What's taking Arcee and Bumblebee?" he ground out, Miko glancing to him as Katie hastily brought up a loose fist, swiping away a small tear that had managed to escape.

"Dude! The 'Cons could be putting the clamps on Fowler right now!" Miko exclaimed, sitting Kate to her side and standing up, hands waving animatedly in the air. "Let's just storm the joint!" Her frustrated rant was brought to an end as a loud 'whoosh' reached their ears, Bulkhead's optics dimming in relief as the portal spun open.

"Ah, their here!" the wrecker sighed out, a soft smile sliding onto his face as he vented in relief, his fingers curling around the two girls slightly. His grin quickly dropped, however, as Jack burst through, hair blowing in the desert wind as Raf landed beside him with a dull thump, fingering the straps of his backpack with a concerned, skittish grimace masking his features.

"Who-oa!" Raf choked out, stumbling forward as he struggled to remain balanced. "Are your bones vibrating?" he breathed, shaking slightly as he fought the tremors. Jack shrugged nonchalantly, shaking his head in confusion. As they moved around the stone which they had bridged in behind, they froze, their attention brought to the warship hovering in front of them, the drones oblivious to their presence. They stared in awe, seemingly frozen as they gaped.

"You there!" a deep, scratchy voice shouted out from the observation deck, three vehicons sprinting to the edge with their cannons charged and ready to fire.

"Scrap!" Bulkhead and Miko exclaimed in unison, their optics and eyes wide with worry as the wrecker gently lifted Katie into his other hand, blocking the scene from her view. Jack stumbled back, panic shimmering in his eyes as he grasped Raf's arm and hastily yanked him backward, the younger boy stumbling before regaining his balance and following. Shots rained down, leaving singed craters where they impacted, narrowly missing the pair.

Knocking the twelve-year-old to the sun-cracked ground, Jack quickly fell over him, shielding him from the blaster fire as an engine approached. They looked on in awe as the familiar green hummer tore into view, skidding to a halt beside them and popping the passenger door.

"Get in, now!" Bulkhead's voice shouted over the speakers, the Autobot insignia engraved on the steering wheel, flashing with every word. Jumping up and yanking Raf to his feet, Jack hurriedly shoved the boy towards the Autobot, boosting him into the seat before diving in himself. The door slammed shut with a loud bang, the gas pedal slamming to the floor as they shot forward.

"Thanks, Bulkhead!" Jack breathed out, sagging in the seat as the seatbelt wrapped around them.

"Yeah, thanks!" Raf echoed, panting heavily as he gripped the edge of the leather seats.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Bulkhead's frantic voice played over the speakers, exasperation coursing through him as well as confusion.

"We were worried about Miko and Katie. Have you seen them?" he hopefully, tightly questioned, glancing to the charred landscape.

"What do they look like?" Miko's voice rang out, almost too happy as she slid to the center of the bench-like row of seats, Katie following her lead from the other side. Jack and Raf jolted in surprise, their heads snapping back as their eyes widened.

Skidding to a rough stop behind another large rock, the doors suddenly popped open, Bulkhead's overwhelmed voice playing through the speakers once more. "Everyone out!" he demanded, "And this time, _please_ wait here?" he begged as Jack slid out, helping the smaller boy down before turning to the back and lifting his sibling off of the seat. The wrecker speeding off, Jack collapsed to his knees, arms wrapped securely around the small three-year-old as his eyes closed in relief.

"Katie, what were you thinking?" he quietly muttered, suddenly weak from relief as Kate's thin, tiny arms wrapped around his neck, his chin resting on top of her head.

"You hurt?" she suddenly questioned, pulling back from his embrace and seemingly looking him over. He let out a dry laugh.

"No, kiddo, but _I'm _the one who should be asking _you _that!" he gently scolded, rising to his feet and pulling her up with him.

"Where's Miko?" a loud shout pulled them from their small reunion, and all three peered up to the observation deck of the large warship. Bulkhead stood staring down at them in something akin to horror, jaw dropped as he seemed to sag in defeat. They glanced around, then turned to him, shrugging.

He glanced down as a low, loud knocking resounded from his chassis, shifting the plating away to reveal his interior. An exhausted, suffering gasp of relief echoed from the area as the teen pulled herself up, resting her arms on the edge as she panted.

"Miko?" he questioned in shock, looking down to the girl.

"I heaved on your floor mats," she sheepishly explained. "Sorry!" she retched slightly, and Bulkhead quickly lifted a hand, allowing her to climb onto his palm before lowering her to the ground. She fell off of his hand, collapsing to the cool metal. "Remind me never to do that again," she requested, her bangs falling into her face.

Turning his attention back to his sister and Raf, he looked to them both. "Are you both alright?" he demanded, lowering Kate to the ground and taking her hand. She looked up to him, nodding slightly as she attached herself to his legs, gripping his jeans in tight fists. He looked over the boulder just in time to find Bulkhead disappearing down a hatch, Miko in his hand.

"Think they forgot about us?" Raf hopefully questioned. Jack looked to him, mouth slightly agape as he began to reply, only for two tall shadows to fall over them.

XXX

The dull gray walls lined with purple seemed to close in on them, the metal claws wrapped around their waists tightening with every move they made. "We'll take them to the brig." The one holding Raf called out, looking to his companion, who held Kate and Jack in tight fists. "Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there." He motioned with his blaster, waving down one of the many halls.

They reached the intersection, and their fists tightened around the three humans as they quickly swiveled to look down the corridor, a loud, revving engine vibrating the still air. Before they could process the intruders, the familiar yellow Urbana swerved to the side, knocking their feet out from underneath them and sending the three humans soaring through the air. Transforming in a flurry of metal plates, Arcee quickly braced herself, Jack landing in one hand while Kate fell neatly into the other, Bumblebee leaping forward and snatching Raf out of the air, bleeping in worry.

Smiling smugly, the blue femme gently sat Jack onto the ground, keeping the youngest in her grip as she looked between them. "'Cee!" Kate gleefully shrieked out, wide blue eyes glinting as a bright smile lit up her face. The Autobot smirked slightly, unsure of how to respond as she looked to the young girl's brother, annoyance flaring on her features.

"Appreciate you clearing the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon warship was not on the activities list." She blandly announced, moving Katie to her other hand as she frowned.

"What 'tivities list?" Kate exclaimed, exasperatedly throwing her hands into the air and glowering.

XXX

Katie securely in the femme's hand, cupped against her chassis with the two boys following close behind, the pair of Autobots slid to a stop at the intersection, Arcee readying her blaster before wheeling around, scowling in detest.

"Friendly!" she suddenly yelled out, faced with the wrecker's blaster.

"He-llo!" he called out, weapon lowering as Arcee shifted her own back into her fist. She vented in relief, before her frown turned to a chastising glower.

"Brought the humans, huh?" she questioned, Kate nervously clutching her armor. Bulkhead grimaced, glaring at her slightly.

"You try getting them to stay behind!" he demanded, tone laced with frustration.

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here," she mapped out, free hand resting on her hip as she shifted her weight to one foot.

"Uh," Jack called out, bringing her attention to himself. "He's in the brig." He and Raf simultaneously revealed.

XXX

The four humans froze in fear as the three drones approached, movements in perfect unison as their blasters raised. Taking a step forward and blocking the four from view with his pede, Bulkhead's cannon raised, a single shot knocking the line out of formation like bowling pins. Jack sheltered Kate, covering her with his body as a loud explosion rocked the halls, Miko and Raf placing hands over their eyes to protect them from debris. Looking back, three more stormed forward, Arcee sprinting toward them with ease and tackling one to the ground.

Bumblebee moved into view, standing in front of the humans as he fired. Jack grasped Raf's shirt collar, Katie on his hip as Miko chased them, bursting toward the side of the hall. Another stray shot ricocheted off of the wall, exploding onto the floor as they quickly changed direction, a drone's severed head landing where they had been standing, visor dull and lifeless as the wires sparked. The remainder of the body landed in front of them, blocking their other exit as the wrecker took a hard step backward, ground shaking.

He fell backward, hand landing in the middle of the group and knocking Miko off her feet. Seeing the four, he quickly grabbed the drone's chassis, throwing him over with ease. Landing with a hard thump, Arcee fired a well-aimed shot, decapitating the vehicons with simplicity. Blaster pointing upwards and shifting back to her hand, she surveyed the wreckage.

Releasing the three smaller humans, Jack stood, the four of them dashing over to the femme.

XXX

"Clear," Arcee forcefully informed, looking over the empty room with her cerulean optics glinting in hatred. Off-lined drones littered the floor, energon leaking from severed veins and pooling in the concave areas where blasters had struck. She looked to the door as the four humans darted around the edge of the doorframe, eyes wide and horrified. "Wait in here," she firmly instructed, looking to each in turn. Bumblebee warbled in distress. Arcee vented.

"They're slowing us down, and they're easy targets. They'll be alright in here as long as they stay put." She implied, glowering down at them. Katie squeaked slightly, eyes roaming to one of the lifeless chassises lying discarded on the floor. She looked to the femme, raising her hand and motioning to the carcass. Arcee's optics widened momentarily as she followed her line of vision, realizing what was going through her mind.

Kneeling momentarily, she refused to make eye contact with the small toddler. "Their… sleeping, so you have to be very quiet." She easily fibbed, guilt reflecting in her glowing optics. Kate giggled slightly, a hand covering her mouth as she clutched her brother's hand.

Standing, Arcee wordlessly moved out of the room, the two mechs sharing an uncertain, slightly disturbed gaze before following.

XXX

A/N: This chapter was getting pretty long, so I decided to break it into two parts. I know it wasn't my best work, but, in my defense, I cannot for the life of me write fight scenes. All I can make out when I watch them is that they're beating the living slag outta each other. So, ya. Please R+R!


	7. Disaster II

A/N: Heya, everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't get myself to sit down and do it. Hope ya like it, and please R+R. I do not own Transformers, only Katie.

XXX

The doors hissed to a close, hydraulics releasing a small burst of white steam as they relaxed, the slight 'bang' resounding through the empty room and hanging in the tense air. All four stood, rigid as their glazed eyes remained on the exit, absorbed in their own thoughts. Finally, the Asian girl jumped from her stiff position, swiveling on her toes to face her companions. Her eyes glimmering with her excitement, she leapt into the air slightly, landing with her feet apart and her arms braced in front of her chest.

"That was intense!" she caterwauled, fidgeting with her glee. Jack's face darkened in fury, and he turned on his heel, glowering down at the girl with pure rage.

"It's your fault we're stuck in this intensity!" he exclaimed, voice just over a whisper as he clenched his fists. Kate took a nervous step back from the two, colliding into Raf, who quickly took her hand in his own, watching the argument with rapt attention. "What were you thinking?"

"Did I ask you to follow me?" she demanded, leaning forward as her excitement turned to fury.

"Didn't you want u to be a band?" he rhetorically demanded, glaring daggers. "Doesn't that usually mean playing together?"

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms as she fumed.

"Ever think I may have some regard for your safety?" he retorted, face masked with disbelief.

"Oh, is your name 'Optimus'? You can leave my protection to Bulkhead, thank you very much, and worry about Katie!"

"Stop it!" Raf suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, capturing their attention instantly. "Both of you!" Before they could respond, he broke into a sprint, disappearing behind a large metal structure jutting from the ground. Jack paused, anger vanishing as he caught sight of his sister, tears coursing down her face. He quickly stepped over, gently pulling her into his arms before following Miko over to Raf.

Reaching the distraught boy, they both lowered themselves to the floor, legs dangling over the edge of the small cliff with Kate in her brother's lap.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, Raf," Miko soothed, kicking her feet as she attempted to console him, glancing to Kate as well.

"Yeah, our 'Bots'll come back for us!" Jack vowed, gently squeezing Katie as he wrapped his arms around her.

"They'll take us home!" Miko continues, gently nudging each in with her shoulder in turn.

"How do you know?" Raf challenged, burying his face in his knees. Kate looked up at them both, clearly hoping for an answer. Both teens paused, sharing a tentative, uncertain gaze. They could not answer that question. Suddenly, a green flare caught Jack's eye, the flash bringing his attention to the wall. He bit back a gasp as he looked up, chewing his bottom lip and squinting.

"Hey, Raf," he nervously called out. "What do you make of that?" He slowly lifted his head, straightening immediately as his eyes landed on the glowing green monitor, diagrams and numbers scrawled neatly across. He paused a moment.

It's important." He stated. "Real," he looked to the teen. "Important."

"How do you know it's not just a giant recipe for space nachos?" Miko requested, standing. Jack sat Kate to the side, rising himself.

"I know math when I see it," Raf drawled, excitement evident in his voice. "And this is one serious equation!"

"Can you…. Download it, or something?" Jack inquired, snatching his sister's hand into his own.

"I think I have a flash drive…" he trailed off, unsure as he slid his backpack off of his shoulders and allowed it to fall to the ground. Kneeling beside it, he quickly unzipped the middle pouch, squinting as he reached in. "Here!" he happily exclaimed. Zipping the pouch back, he left it where it was and leapt off of the small cliff with ease. The others followed as he sprinted to the machine.

"But," he sadly distractedly started. "I don't see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is way alien!" Kate tore her gaze from the small hunt as the ground tremored slightly, clanking echoing through the air. She gasped in shock as one of the many drones sauntered into the room, freezing as his optics landed on his off-lined comrades.

"Jackie!" she fearfully called out. Her brother turned, and his eyes widened as the vehicons turned, red visor glinting as it caught sight of them. He quickly grabbed Raf and Miko's shoulder, shoving them forward.

"Katie, run!" he shouted in horror as the Decepticon unveiled his blaster, eagerly charging it's cannon as a sickening blue light emits from the barrel. The little girl quickly sprints to the side, following her brother's orders as she ran. Jack groaned, however, as she darted the opposite way from him, her blue eyes wide with panic and her strides clumsy and uncoordinated. "Not that way!"

Without a second thought, he leapt from their hiding spot by the wall, sprinting as fast as he could across the room in pursuit. "Miko!" he suddenly shouted out, voice strained and tight with effort and horror. "Take a picture!" The teenage girl broke into a huge grin, eyes glimmering as she whipped out her flip-phone.

"Great idea!" she praised. She sprinted forward around twenty feet. "Hey, you!" she yelled out. The drone whipped around, blaster still aiming at the toddler running across the room, and she hastily pressed the button.

"Not of that!" Jack screamed in disbelief as he tackled his sister to the ground, wincing as she let out a high-pitched, pained screech. "Of that!" he finished, motioning to the monitor with his head.

Her mouth formed a slight 'O' as she caught sight of the screen, and she easily – almost casually- snapped the picture. Seeing, Jack jumped to his feet, yanking Kate into his arms roughly. "Go, go, go!" he screamed out, motioning widely with his hand for them to make a break for the exit.

They sprinted out of the door and into the hall, quickly sliding into the turn as they advanced, the drone thundering behind them, floor shaking. Suddenly, a loud bang caused them to slow, and they hesitantly looked back as Bulkhead skidded to a stop beside them, Arcee pulling up by their other side. Bulkhead's doors popped open, Miko and Raf diving in as Jack practically through Katie on before scrambling onto the seat himself. They accelerated, tires screeching.

"I told you to stay put!" Arcee growled, sensors momentarily turning to the frazzled teen and distraught toddler.

XXX

The room was enveloped in a sickening silence, the only noise the small welder the leader was using to attach a metal brace to the medic's arm. Kate clung to Arcee's leg like velcro as she waited for her guardian to finish, not allowed to draw near to him for fear the sparks would burn her, though the femme didn't seem to mind that much.

"What happened to you guys out there, anyways?" Jack finally questioned as the semi set the welder back onto the table, stepping away from Ratchet. Said ambulance glanced to him, turning his head slightly.

"We engaged an army of he undead," he tiredly explained, grim face pulled into a deep frown. Miko stiffened before slowly turning to face him, face neutral.

"Zombies?" she questioned, tone neutral. He nodded slightly, confusion glinting in his optics.

"You fought zombies, and I missed it?" she loudly exclaimed, leaping forward slightly as her eyebrows furrowed, eyes widened and her fists clenched.

"Bulkhead," Optimus cut in, disrupting the welling argument. "You exercised extremely poor judgment in allowing the children to accompany you." He risked a swift, unnoticeable glance to his own charge, internally grimacing at her scarred, disturbed features. She had been abnormally quiet for a human of any sort, merely hanging on to his second-in-command's leg while he worked, watching him intently. His sorrow and fury grew. He had not been there to protect her. She could have easily been killed.

"It won't happen again, Optimus, I-I promise," he sheepishly, guiltily swore, bowing his head slightly.

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault!" Miko angrily burst forward, digging in her pocket for her pink cell-phone.

"Miko!" the olive-green wrecker hissed, turning slightly.

"And check it out," she continued, ignoring his protests. "Recon!" she brought her phone up for him to see, a satisfied smirk crossing her face. He leaned down, narrowing his optics as he approached.

"Ratchet," he finally began, glancing to him. "Look. It may be of importance to Megatron."

"Whoa!" Jack suddenly exclaimed, eyes wide in horror. "Megatron's back? That's bad news, right?" He went unanswered as Miko turned, holding the phone in Ratchet's direction. He stared at it blankly.

"I… Don't understand," he stuttered, shooting a sideways glance to his leader. Miko furrowed her eyebrows, lowering her hand and glancing at it.

"Oh, that's just the drone that nearly blew Katie away… At least, it was before Bulk rearranged his grill!" she whooped, clicking the correct picture and holding it up once more. The Autobot leader glanced to her, alarm flaring within him as he turned to glance at her once more. She was still in the same position, though her eyes were glazed and her posture more relaxed. Had she really been that close to dying?

"What?" Arcee stuttered, optics brightening. She, too, glanced down, startled.

"Miko, Katie was almost killed!" Jack finally snapped, glowering in her direction. "This isn't a game! When are you going to get that through your thick skull!" Said toddler jolted, surprised by the sudden outburst, blinking in surprise as she tensed.

"Um, we were all almost killed, Jack!" she exclaimed as if it heightened her point. "You, me, Raf, Katie. Even them!" she finished, pointing to the Autobots.

"Well, if this is an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be a part of it!" he snapped, causing all occupants of the room except the small child, who was not paying attention, to glance at him with a mixture of shock and hurt. "And neither will Kate!"

"Wha'?" she stuttered, blue eyes widening as she heard her name mentioned. She jerked in surprise as her brother stormed down the stairs, snagging her hand.

"Jack, putting either of you in harm's way was never our intent," the red and blue titan forced himself to choke out, voice even as he futily attempted to convince the teen to remain. "However, it is no longer the safety of only you four that is at risk, but the safety of all humankind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave." Katie stared at him in disbelief, eyes glimmering with confusion.

"No point in long goodbyes, here's the door!" Ratchet eagerly remarked, crossing to the groundbridge and laying a hand on the lever.

"Come on, Raf," Jack called out, looking to the boy. Bumblebee warbled, doorwings lowering to a near upside-down 'V' as his head dropped. Raf turned to him, eyes shining.

"I'll be okay," he finally remarked. "See you at school." Jack nodded after a second, clutching his sibling's hand firmer. A blue leg blocked their path for a second. He glanced up.

"We know, you don't exist." He reminded, nodding slightly in closure.

"Don't make me hunt you down," she finished, though her optics belied her sorrow and pain, her posture sagging. He smiled slightly, though grimly, and his head snapped down as he felt a slight tug on his shirt. Kate glanced up to him, innocent cerulean eyes shining with confusion and worry.

"Where we goin'?" she questioned, words slurred and indistinct, as most childrens' were.

"Home," he forced himself to reply, reaching over and flicking her mussed pigtail.

"Comin' back?" she questioned once more, glancing to her guardian, who refused to meet her gaze.

"I don't think so, Katie-bug," he choked out, looking to the ground. Her eyes widened as realization struck her, and she immediately stumbled backward, breaking Jack's grasp on her hand, tears welling in her eyes.

"No!" she emotionally defied, turning tail and clumsily sprinting to the Prime. She reached him, throwing her small arms as best she could around his foot, tears coursing down her cheeks. "Stay here!" The Autobot looked down in surprise, watching as she pressed her cheek against his metal plating and glanced to her brother in fear. His spark painfully throbbed in dismay. "Don' let'm ge' me!" she sobbed, peering up to him through tear-filled eyes. His spark broke further.

Jack rigidly moved to her side, wordlessly grasping her underneath her arms and pulling her to himself, lifting her. She fruitlessly thrashed, struggling to break his grasp as they neared the open groundbridge. Finally, something in her spirit broke.

"Oppie!" she screamed out, looking to him. "Don' let him take me!" And with that, she fell limp in a sobbing bundle, too tired to further fight. And then they vanished into the portal, leaving the base standing in silence, the leader spark-broken.

XXX

A/N: So, how was it? I don't know why I stopped here, honestly. But, I did. Please R+R!


	8. The Final Frontier

A/N: I am pretty rpud of this chapter! I did it all in one five-hour-long go, and I think it turned out pretty well! I do not own Transformers, only Katie. Please R+R!

XXX

The steady clicking of an Allen wrench and the occasional whir of a tire was all that broke the tense silence, broken otherwise only by their breathing. The small, distraught blonde sat tense in the corner, legs drawn to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, watching the darkening street with hopeful azure eyes, chin on top of her knees with a small frown pulling at the corners of her mouth. Streaks were still visible on her cheeks from her tears, and her eyes still glimmered with her sorrow. Jack turned from his work to glance to her.

"Katie…" he trailed off, fighting his guilt as he looked to the ground. His sister glared at him, though it wasn't a very effective glower, before turning her sights back onto the road. He sighed in dismay. Katie had always been well-behaved. She had never thrown a tantrum… Until today. He had barely been able to control her, and nothing had been able to distract her. The only reason she was calm now, was the fact that she had ran out of energy.

His attention was diverted as the gravel crunched underneath tires, a motor idling slightly as brakes were applied. The familiar olive-green truck swung into the drive, barely stopping before the hyper-active teenage exchange-student leapt out. Jack groaned in irritation, not bothering to stop his sister as she released an excited, hopeful squeal, springing from her place in the corner and sprinting forward. Before Miko could move, the small child tackled her knees, nearly knocking her off balance and sending her to the concrete. Just regaining her balance in time, she laughed slightly.

"You didn't think I was gonna leave you alone, did ya?" she affectionately teased. She pried the toddler off of her legs and gave her a gentle push toward the wrecker. "Go talk to Bulk!" without a second thought, the child obeyed.

Colliding against the large tire, she wrapped her small, sticklike arms around it as best she could, a bright smile lighting up her previously dark face. "Bulk!" she shrieked in joy, blue eyes glimmering. The wrecker started, the tiny blonde to small to have appeared in his line of vision, before calming and popping his door. Kate giggled as she skipped to the side of the Autobot, clamoring in on her hands and knees before rising to pull herself onto the seat.

"You's back!" she affectionately cheered, falling forward to wrap her arms around the steering wheel. He chuckled slightly, the interior shaking with his mirth.

"I guess so," he agreed, shifting slightly on his axels. She quickly straightened as her eyes widened, lifting a hand to sweep her hair behind her shoulder. She glanced around.

"Where's Oppie?" she quietly questioned, eyes once again clouding over. "An' 'Cee?" The wrecker froze slightly, sensing the growing storm.

"Their… Not here," he slowly, almost fearfully informed. He winced as he reverted his sensors back to the girl, having been looking at the concrete, finding tears streaking down her cheek.

"Want Oppie," she sobbed out, a deep, troubled frown pulling at her mouth. The wrecker stumbled over himself slightly, unsure of how to comfort the child. Luckily, he did not have to say anything, her brother approaching with Miko by his side. He quickly popped the door, watching with a heavy spark as the teen pulled her out, gently running his hand through her loose hair, his own charge climbing in.

XXX

"C'mon, Kate," Jack urged the small girl, sitting her on the ground and placing a hand on her back. The toddler was still furious, blue eyes glazed with hurt, blond pigtails a nappy mess as she avoided eye contact, small fists clutching the hem of her frilled tank. He resignedly sighed, firmly locking his ten-speed in the bike rack. "You're hanging with me today."

He stared up to the flashing neon sign, one that would have been animated had a row not been blown out, to expensive to repair. He sighed, looking back to his sister as she absently kicked a rock off of the path with the tip of her sandal.

"Nice bike," a voice complemented, and he stiffened. He knew that voice, and so did Katie. A bright, wide grin lit up her face, her cerulean eyes fogging with hope as she turned on her heel.

"'Cee!" she screamed out, the bike shifting slightly, straightening as the mirrors adjusted. She broke into a quick sprint, reaching the Autobot in a matter of seconds and tackling her wheel in a tight hug, practically vibrating with glee. Sighing in defeat, the femme gently rolled forward a millimeter, nudging the child in return.

"Arcee, really, Miko already tried." He revealed, turning toward the pair and advancing, eyes glinting. "Tell Optimus I respect him big time, but, if you're at war with the Decepticons, there's nothing I can do to help. And I definitely don't want my baby sister mixed up in it." The motorcycle seemed to sigh, the warm air blowing over Kate's body and tickling her neck from her spot standing next to her.

"Optimus didn't send me, and no one's asking for your help." She evenly responded, subtly warming the plating underneath the girl's hands in a reassuring comfort, sensing her growing panic.

"Okay, so, if we both I agree that I'm not 'warrior material'," he stated, shrugging as if to heighten his point.

"Jack," she sorrowfully returned, suddenly very still. "I just lost someone I cared about. Maybe it's the grief talking… Maybe you're growing on me, but… Whatever it is, I'm just not ready to say goodbye." She turned her sensors to Kate. "And neither is Optimus," she added. Katie glanced up to her at her guardians name, eyes sparkling.

XXX

The familiar engine revved as it approached the room, the sound reverberating through the large tunnel. The cerulean Autobot skidded to a stop, her two passengers relaxing as the ride ended. "Guess who's back," Jack called out as he gently removed his sister from the seat, unfastening his helmet after she was safely on the ground. Kate shrieked in excitement as Raf and Miko shared a knowing look, dashing forward.

"Oppie!" she laughed out, grasping a crack in his armor and clutching it as if her life depended on it. He looked down in mild shock, optics brightening as his intakes hitched. "Not gonna leave!" she giggled, looking up to him. He allowed a rare smile to slip past as relief and joy welled in his spark, kneeling to place a finger lightly on her back, before detaching her from his foot.

"Wait with Jack," he soothingly replied, gently nudging her toward her brother. She smiled back to him, before giving a small 'kay' and running in his general direction. "Autobots, prepare for departure." He then commanded, straightening and stepping forward. Jack released a long suffering sigh, taking his sister's hand as she skipped over.

"Where to?" Arcee spoke out, confusion wracking her voice.

"The final frontier," Miko dramatically returned, stepping forward with a hand in the air.

"Wh- Space?" Jack softly questioned. "I thought they didn't have any way to get there."

"They don't." Raf confirmed as his guardian gently lowered him to the floor, doorwings flicking wildly. "…Really."

"I'll be seein' ya?" Jack worriedly questioned as Arcee glanced down to him, a small grin gracing her face. Wordlessly, she moved away, joining her comrades in front of the bridge as Ratchet slowly pulled the lever downward, the bridge spinning to life with a blue glow.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teaming with humans, I will never forgive you!" he threatened, though his heart was not into the farewell.

"Until we meet again, old friend," the leader returned before his battle mask slid into place with a slight 'shing', the metal gleaming. All four transforming in a flurry of metal and grinding, they quickly flash on their headlight, the semi taking the lead with the others following. With a last forceful engine rev, the Prime gunned his engine, throttling forward with his team following a millisecond later.

XXX

"Got it!" Ratchet yelped out, tone revealing his excitement as he stepped back. Kate, as well as her companions, perked from their slouched position. Static had been flowing from the speakers for the past ten minutes, altered only by the occasional sharp squeal as they attempted communication. Now however, the Prime's voice could be heard, reverberating through the silent, still room.

"Well," Arcee's baffled tone flowed through the speakers along with the vague sound of chinking metal, sounding mildly irate, and very suspicious. "What're they waiting for?" A moment of occupied silence, though the tension was nearly tangible, even without being there.

"_It appears the Decepticons have sustained severe damage to their interstellar navigation system__._" Optimus's voice follows, unyielding of any emotions.

"Hey, that's my handy work!" Bulkhead suddenly exclaimed, surprised.

"Great job, Bulkhead. Without the disk, the Decepticons will be unable to aim the space bridge at Cybertron." The Prime praised.

Katie gave a faint squeak, confusion clouding her cerulean eyes. "Why not?" she stuttered out, tilting her head and allowing her pigtails to flop to one side.

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf continued, mystified. Ratchet scoffed, optics glinting, as cold as stones.

"Naturally," he jeered. "But Cybertron is many light years away. To reach their target, their aim must be astronomically precise," he explained, lifting a hand.

"If Megatron went through the trouble of rendezvousing with his space bridge," Optimus spoke up, voice ringing with certainty. "He must have an alternate targeting system. A remote one." Ratchet huffed in irritation.

"From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there exists a single radio telescope disk on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron." He protested, crossing his arms, a dark scowl masking his features. Kate glared slightly in confusion, tilting her head as she attempted to make heads and tails of the sentence. Before she could speak, Raf stepped forward.

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio telescope dishes?" he questions, turning just long enough to speak before returning to his computer, fingers dancing over the keyboard with ease as the others looked on in surprised awe. "Like the giant size array in Texas!"

Ratchet lunged forward, towering over them while protesting with random sounds. "This is not child's play!" he firmly countered. The smallest of the four glared in annoyance, arms crossed over her chest with her blue eyes nearly crossed in aggravation. Suddenly, the Prime's voice played over the speakers.

"Good thinking, Raf," he praised over the comm. link. The medic wheeled around in shock, jaw hanging open slightly, arms falling limp by his side as his optics brightened. "Ratchet, have agent Fowler alert the Array staff of the security hazard." He instructed. Kate giggle quietly, standing beside the twelve-year-old with a smug look on her young face. Without warning, their attention was diverted as said agent rose from his small cot placed on the balcony, a furious look crossing his face, eyes dull with his hand out.

"You! Soldier! You're out of uniform!" he yelled out, voice airy and disoriented. "Put on some pants!" and with that, he fell backward onto the mattress, leaving the five stock still, Kate and Miko grimacing. Ratchet turned back to the balcony.

"That," he drawled, "May be a challenge."

Raf turned to the computer, a determined, cold scowl playing on his features as he rapidly typed, the other three humans grouped around him with the Autobot looking on from a distance. "I can't get past the array's fire walls," he explained, not ceasing his frantic typing. "They're too thick!" he finished, slamming both fists on the table and shaking his head.

"You," Ratchet laughed, though it lacked any humor. "Think you can actually keep the Decepticons out?"

"Maybe," he replied. "If I can get in."

"Uh, Wait, wait, wait, uh, Raf," Jack intervened. "What if we could get you… All the way in? Like, inside the building?" he proposed, a hand raising to linger in the air.

"I could log into the internal network on the other side of the firewall." Raf explained, looking to the teen before glancing back to the computer. Optimus spoke once more.

"The risk is to great. The Decepticons will be there." He prohibited, looking out into the fiery orbs known as stars. "Perhaps even on site," Jack paused, giving the monitor a determined glare.

"Optimus, with all due respect," he protested, "You said it yourself. This is bigger than the safety of three humans." Katie's head snapped up, and she shot him a dark glare that could have, if she was older, sent him running for the hills.

"Hey!" she snapped, arms crossed with her chest puffed out, chin tilted upward. Jack looked down at her, torn, but finally submitted.

"Five," he corrected, raising a hand in a placating gesture. "Five humans." The Autobot thought his spark skipped a beat, dread welling within him at the thought of his charge running into the Decepticon's hands, but, knowing he could do nothing to stop her, simply prayed for the best.

"Yeah!" Miko interjected. "If we let the 'Cons win, we're fragged, along with everyone else on this planet!" she reasoned, resorting to the use of a cybertronian swear. A moment of silence.

"Raf," the Autobot leader quietly spoke, tone holding no pressure, silently hoping the human would change his mind. The boy glanced to both teens, then to the monitor screen, before looking to the floor.

"I want to give it a shot!" he finally informed, eyes glazing over in fierce determination.

XXX

The familiar vortex broke the slate blue sky, spinning outward just in time for the four to leap through, all but one dragging and moaning. Kate laughed out as her friends and brother sagged, Jack lifting a hand to place on his head. "That'll take some getting use to." He concluded, eyes squeezed shut in pain. Miko glowered.

"How come she isn't affected?" she demanded, pointing an accusing finger to the three-year-old. Kate laughed in glee, thoroughly enjoying their misery, before bounding forward with the others on her heel, the humongous satellite dishes spread out before them.

XXX

Miko quietly creaked the door open, smirking deviously with a mischievous glint in her eye. She then slammed the door shut behind her, not worrying about the sound after seeing the hallway empty. "Security sure is lax around here!" she commented, swaying slightly as she tromped back to the two boys and toddler, Jack leaned against the wall with his sister placed on a high crate, legs folded beneath her.

"I'm in!" he suddenly exclaimed, face lighting up with the green glow reflecting in his eyes. His expression of joy quickly turned to one of hate. "And so are the Decepticons!"

"Wh-What?" Jack stuttered, eyes flashing as Miko jolted in shock.

"How can you tell?" Kate looked on in confusion. What was so bad about the Decepticons? All three crowded around the screen, glaring intently at the diagram displayed.

"Schematics!" he returned. "With the same alien math we saw on their ship. But this time, I can download 'em!" he quickly reached over, plugging a flash drive into monitor.

"It's gotta be the space bridge!" Miko decreed, eyes glinting with an emotion unreadable.

"The Decepticons are sinking it to the dishes." Raf explained while typing diligently. "But I can sink to them!"

"Will they know?" Jack fearfully queried, recoiling and glancing to his sibling, who was curled comfortably on top of the wooden crate and peering at them with great interest.

"Even if the Decepticons see that I'm in the system, they'll have no idea I'm in the house!" he proudly responded. Typing rapidly at the keyboard with renewed confidence, the boy quickly grew engrossed in his work, the others absorbed in watching him.

"They're locked on to Cybertron," Raf grimly informed, the pictures on the screen flashing red. "But not for long." Fingers flying, he released a tired sigh as the diagrams shifted, returning to the bland white.

The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron," he worriedly stated a few seconds later, looking to Miko with frightened eyes. "I'll just undo that again."

"What happens when the 'Cons realize they're being punked?" Jack speaks up, an arm on his sister's shoulder, barely processing that she had shifted from the crate.

"It's only virtual combat," Raf reassures. "Like online gaming!"

"Yeah, Jack, what're the 'Cons gonna do?" Miko challenged. "They're probably like a thousand miles away!" The older boy seemed to relax, arms falling to his side, until an odd noise caught his attention, long with a beam of light falling over them. Turning his head to get a better view, his emerald eyes were only calm for a second before they brightened in alarm, and he released a startled cry, stumbling backwards and knocking Kate to the ground. She glowered, until her gaze landed on the flailing tentacle. She screamed in horror as the claw-like tip slammed against her, closing around her torso and lifting her into the air. Her small fists banged against the pulsing metal, doing little damage as it also scooped up her brother. It pursued Miko, but the teenage girl broke into a sprint, arms flailing as she evaded its attempts at capture. Raf's eyes narrowed.

"I won't let them lock on again!" he vowed, blocking out the commotion to return to the screen.

Miko leapt into the air, wrapping her arms around the tentacle as it shook, Jack slamming into a wall, Kate remaining in it's grasp, being shook like a ragdoll. She shrieked in alarm as Miko was catapulted forward, landing with a sickening thud next to her brother, who fell back onto the ground in shock.

Raf's eyes widened as the 'thing' dropped the toddler, the child releasing a thin wail as she connected with the ground, and hovered above him, claw stretched out. He leapt upward, standing on the chair, before reaching out and snatching the hard drive out of the box. He jumped out of the way just in time as the tentacle charged through the monitor set, destroying the technology with a single blow.

Meanwhile, Miko's eyes grew cold, her mouth pressed into a thin line. She jumped up, the monster preoccupied, and charged for the wall, a fire axe rested on two iron hooks. With a small grunt, she hefted the large tool off of the wall, clutching it in her hands and dashing back to Jack before jumping toward the battle. Leaping into the air, she quickly slammed the tool against the beast. It shoved her back, however, writhing like a snake, throwing her back into the wall as the axe embedded itself into the tile with a sickening crunch.

Jack looked on in horror as his sister pressed against the opposite wall, white as a sheet, the claw wrapping around the wooden handle and yanking it out of the ground.

"You handed it an axe?" Jack shouted out in disbelief, staggering backward. They cringed, bracing themselves as it pulled backward, fully prepared for the impact. But, it never came. Jack cracked an eye as it slithered out of the room, axe in hand.

XXX

All four humans burst through the thick double doors, a horrified frown on each of their faces, eyes glinting. A deep cut stretched over Kate's forehead, a thick trail of blood seeping out of the wound and trickling down the side of her face, though she seemed to be unaffected, eyes bright and alert, stiff in her brother's arms. They froze as they were greeted with the sight of the unfamiliar Decepticon, dark paint glinting in the sunlight.

"Without a second thought, Miko yanked out the familiar cell phone, screen flashing as she captured his image. At the same time, the Decepticon zoomed in, a loud click resounding as the image on his visor froze. And with that, he leapt off of the ledge, transforming in a flurry of metal and sped forward, out of view.

"Why's he leaving?" Miko panted, voice strained and eyes wide. Raf charged forward, kneeling next to a severed, sparking wire.

"He cut the hard line. The dishes are locked on to Cybertron." Raf sorrowfully informed, eyes glazed over, a deep frown on his face. "For good."

XXX

"Optimus, I'm registering a highly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex. One with a very peculiar energy signature!" Ratchet hastily informed, the children back on the balcony, an injured Fowler limping beside them, a thick bandage wrapped around Kate's head.

"Dark energon. Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge. There is enough live energon to detonate it, but we lack the firepower to ignite it!" Optimus countered, tone firm.

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered, I might actually find a technical way of accomplishing that feat." Ratchet tersely returned, optics dim. Raf's grim eyes brightened, and he quickly yanked the small hard drive out of his pocket.

"Uh, would schematics help?" he offered.

"Optimus, I must say: The spacebridge is our only hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain that its destruction is the only option?"

"I am afraid so."

"Then by all means…" the medic ground out, turning from the screen slightly. "Let us light our darkest hour."

"Autobots," Optimus's voice flowed from the monitor. "Take your positions, and follow Ratchet's lead… While I take my stand." He instructed. Katie gasped slightly, blue eyes lighting up in worry.

"Oppie?" she shakily questioned, curious face falling to one of fear. Jack looked to her, eyes dull, a frown marring his face, before kneeling and gently lifting the distressed toddler into his arms. He knew for a fact that things were going to go sown hill for the over-whelmed three-year-old, and he was prepared.

"He'll be fine, Katie-bug," he murmured, a hand ghosting over the top of her head as he rose.

XXX

"These things are getting closer!" agent Fowler barked, the pain no longer as great, though his skin still bore charred patches and bruised spots. He turned from the monitor, eyes wide. "That's bad, right?" Before anyone could respond, a familiar voice played once more.

"Ratchet, we're in position." Arcee tiredly spoke. Kate perked slightly at hearing the femme's voice.

"'Cee?" she called out, hopefully waiting for a response.

"Hey, kid," she dully replied, deciding to take a second to humor the child. Kate shrieked in delight, hands clasped into tight fists as her eyes lit up once more.

"Arcee," Ratchet called out. "Pay close attention!"

XXX

"Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump," Ratchet demanded, leaning in closer to the screen, examining the data from the flash drive. "There should be a valve."

"I see it," Arcee responded, her head shot flashing as static rang through, blurring the response slightly.

"Good!" he praised. "To turn all that power against itself, all you need do is reverse the current." He grimly finished, frowning as his optics shone with hope, seemingly glowing blue embers. A loud groan of effort shot through the speakers, before a long moment of silence.

"Current reversed." All five humans leant in, anticipation thick in the air as the tension met an all-time high.

"Yes!" Fowler roared, a hand flying into the air as he leapt slightly. He paused, turning to Raf and leaning down slightly. "…Right?"

"I'll ready the groundbridge." Ratchet responded, turning from the monitor to the vortex chamber.

XXX

"Optimus, the ground bridge is ready and waiting!" Ratchet yelled through the communications link, causing Kate, Jack and Raf to flinch in surprise.

"Autobots!" the leader's ever-calm voice was heard, "Jump!"

A moment later, all were positioned around the bridge, eyes wide and muscles tense. Ratchet stood by the spinning vortex with a stony façade, optics bright in hidden worry.

"Do you," Raf spoke. "Think they're…" he refused to finish the sentence, voice cracking and eyes fogged over.

"Think they're wha'?" Katie curiously questioned, head tilting. Raf looked away, turning his focus to Ratchet, who was peering at a monitor on his arm.

"Four life signals," he responded. "One very faint." His voice shook as he watched the bar rapidly deplete. The room lapsed into silence. They all perked, all humans holding their breath as Optimus burst through, paint charred and dented. Katie yelped in delight, eyes sparkling and an ear-to-ear grin plastered onto her small face, before writhing out of her brother's hold and flying down the stairs. He looked on in relief as his charge sprinted forward, banging into his pede, though his attention was quickly diverted.

Bulkhead came next, a look of pure exauhstion on ebbing at his features. "Bulkhead!" Miko cried out in relief, and he happily knelt, a soft smile on his faceplates as he extended his hand, the teenage girl eagerly wrapping it in a tight hug. Raf and Jack stepped forward in worry as loud bangs resounded from the bridge, their guardians no where to be found. They both recoiled as Bumblebee burst through.

The familiar blue femme was cradled in his arms, limp and, by all appearance, lifeless. Jack gaped in horror, and Kate froze, stumbling backwards in shock, tears immediately welling in her expressive eyes. Bumblebee warbled in worry, looking to the medic, who seemed to be frozen. The scout stopped, and her hand fell over, dangling stiffly. Jack sprinted over, quickly followed by his younger sister. Her face was relaxed, optics closed, and Miko and Raf dashed over, the oldest placing a hand on Jack's shoulder, Raf wrapping his arms around Kate as a tear slipped down her face. Ratchet lurched forward.

"We've already lost one this week, by the all spark, don't let it be two." He silently prayed. Jack suddenly grabbed his sister's hand, knowing of the odd bond the two already shared, even with such minimal contact, and also needing the support, he ran forward, gently laying his hand on top of hers.

Hope filled them all as her optics painfully onlined, the pain nearly enveloping her once more as she fought for consciousness. "Arcee," he softly murmured, his sister wracking with tight sobs.

"Jack, really?" she tiredly spoke up, voice strong, though her body was not. "There are other motorcycles in the world."

"But," he spoke, voice shaking as Kate froze, hearing her voice. "You're my first." She grinned slightly as the younger of the two latched onto her finger.

"Gonna be 'kay?" she stuttered. Arcee managed to roll her optics.

"Do you really think I'd be taken down that easy?"

"And Megatron?" Ratchet queried, sweet relief flooding him to the point of dizziness.

"Not even he could have survived a ground zero." Optimus spoke, watching as the femme gently lifted his charge, allowing her to curl into a small ball on top of her stomach plates before playfully nudging her own charge.

"Prime!" Fowler suddenly called out. Optimus turned, frustration ebbing into his consciousness as he looked to the man. He was taken aback, however, as he spoke. "I didn't get to thank you 'Bots for the save," he gratefully spoke as the elevator doors slid open. "I owe you one. We all do." And with that, he was gone.

Gently allowing Arcee back onto her feet, Kate, now sound asleep, the days events taking their toll, in her hand, Bumblebee backed away after stabilizing her. Arcee smirked triumphantly, optics brightening. Suddenly, Miko turned, shoulders rolled back, a fearful glow in her eyes. She approached Kate's guardian.

"So, is this the part where you say 'Goodbye' and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" she hesitantly questioned, seemingly close to tears. All three conscious humans stared at him, tension thick. The ancient Autobot looked to them, optics calm, and then to his own charge curled above his teammate's spark.


	9. Projects

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the favs, follows and reviews! You guys rock! This chapter isn't my longest, because it's a shorter episode. Enjoy, and please R+R! I do not own Transformers.

XXX

"Why so glum, Optimus?" Ratchet hesitantly queried, striding forward with his arms swinging at his sides, optics bright. "This planet – all planets – are free from Megatron's tyranny!" he gleefully exclaimed, optics flashing a joyful, relieved sky blue before settling to their normal cerulean.

"I do not disagree, Ratchet," the Prime spoke, those his optics were heavy with sorrow as his helm shook slightly. "It is just... A small part of me had hoped to change Megatron's mind. Not extinguish his spark." He sorrowfully revealed, optics latched onto the rocky terrain yet to be smoothed by concrete a few feet away. Ratchet froze, a disbelieving look crossing his features, a small scowl settling on his face.

"Optimus!" he scolded. "His vileness was not slain by your hand, but by his own arrogance!" he insisted, voice shaking with something akin to shock as he braced a pede in front of himself, throwing his arms backward. The leader hummed, his tone revealing no emotions, but neutral as he turned fully from the medic. Ratchet paused, venting heavily before lowering his gaze in slight shame. "I'm sorry." He relented. "I know you two had quite a history."

"But," Optimus began, hydraulics hissing, "The Megatron whom I once fought beside perished eons ago, the day he chose to become a Decepticon." He gravely finished, optics suddenly freezing over, an icy glaze to them. He turned, facing a new topic. "The Decepticons may be in disarray but they are not without leadership." He solemnly informed, though a new hope burned in his spark. "And while Starscream is no Megatron, he is far from predictable." He relayed, turning fully to face his oldest friend. He was cut off, attention immediately diverted, as a monstrous explosion rattled the room to its core, debris scattering throughout the base and clinging against their armor.

"Decepticons!" Ratchet screeched out, optics widening in panic. "We are under attack!" They both swiveled to face the thick cloud of billowing gray smoke, the acidic scent assaulting their senses. Lunging forward with their battle protocols already activating, they stopped at the perimeter of the disaster, right as the fog-like substance cleared, revealing the familiar form of the yellow and black scout, along with his small human charge.

"It's no attack, Ratchet," Raf dully informed, coughing violently, a hand batting the air in a futile attempt to allow fresh air to reach him. "It's my volcano!" Bumblebee chirruped slightly, optics spinning outward in guilt, doorwings lowering. Raf sorrowfully watched as the mass of colorful clay melted, seeping off of the small table and splattering onto the ground, hissing slightly like hot wax. "Was,"

"Hold still, Bulkhead!" Miko's voice shouted out, causing the irate medic to turn his head, watching as the teen advanced with a dripping paintbrush, various cans of different colors scattered around her feet, a model of the solar system in her guardian's hand. "Jupiter needs its red spot!" The wrecker nodded, arm freezing as he retained a motionless stance. She recoiled as a drop plummeted to the ground, splattering. "Whoopsie!"

He released an aggravated sigh, rolling his optics. "What… In the all-spark…. Is going on here?" he demanded, fists clenching as he frantically grasped what little patience remained.

"Our projects are due tomorrow," Jack piped in, a large, half-way constructed motorcycle placed in front of him, Arcee looming overhead with Kate leaning against her leg, wrench in hand as she clutched a gap in the femme's armor. Arcee suddenly bent forward, reaching ahead and lifting a muffler from the ground.

"Maybe it needs one of these do-hickeys?" she questioned, holding it out for the teen's inspection.

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee," Jack spoke, a hand on his hip. "Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" The blue femme scowled slightly, dropping the part. Katie shrieked as it landed a few millimeters in front of her, clanging loudly.

"Hey!" she indignantly squawked, blue eyes darkening. Arcee rolled her optics, gently reaching out and giving the child a gentle pat on the head with a finger. She turned her attention back to her own charge.

"You're a human, Jack. Can you build me a small intestine?" she challenged.

"Well, you can't work on these 'projects' in here!" the medic groaned out. "You're… Making a mess!"

"Messes are fun!" Kate protested, blue eyes gleaming. Miko shook her head, a humorous smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"You," she corrected, "Are the mess here!" Katie seemed to think a moment, before she glared playfully in the teen's general direction.

"But the science fair is a big part of our grade!" Raf relayed, eyes pleading.

"Ya!" Miko protested. "If Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system-"

"Oh?" Ratchet insists. "and what does Bulkhead know of your solar system? Or Bumblebee of your volcanoes? Or-" he cut himself off as his optics fell on the largest of the three groups, unsure.

"Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack stuttered. His sister turned to him slightly.

"She is one," she blandly answered the rhetorical question, eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed as she attempted to analyze his expression. Jack glanced to her.

"I know, Kate," he finally sighed out, eyes closing as he shook his head tiredly." Ratchet chose to ignore the small epiphany, continuing.

"Precisely!" he continued, a hand raising to heighten his point. "We're not Earthlings! And they're not scientists!" he finished his tirade, hands on his hips, optics closed as his head shook. Optimus interrupted his speech, stepping forward with a smooth grace that should have been impossible for a mech his size as he approached the balcony, a hand lowering to the platform. His own charge bounded forward, dropping to her hands and knees in order to crawl into his palm. He straightened.

"But the Autobots are their guardians, Ratchet." He contradicted, bringing his hand to rest securely against his chest. "Would it hurt to learn more of Earth to help our young friends with their schoolwork?" Kate giggled quietly as she watched the ambulance's expression morph to one of angered disbelief.

"Well, maybe our 'young friends' should try learning more of Cybertron!" he recommended.

XXX

Kate squeaked in surprise as the paper mache seeped through a crack in the damp newspapers, squishing through her hands, leaving them with a white tinge. Giggling, she reached in once more the press the paper the rest of the way against the frame, Raf doing the same while listening intently to his guardian.

"Uh-huh?" he urged, glasses askew as he battled the glue-like substance. "Uh-huh?" he suddenly stopped what he was doing, allowing the sheet of newspaper to fall limp as he diverted his attention to the yellow scout. Katie watched in fascination as he allowed his blasters to take the place of his hand, the ends remaining dull, though, no charge bringing them to life. He rapidly waved them around, optics narrowing in his display.

"Really, Bumblebee?" Raf questioned, amazement clear on his features. "Then how do you make warrior class?" The Urbana buzzed slightly, doorwings flicking upward as he chirped. "But I've seen you in action! You're awesome!" Kate nodded enthusiastically, wiping her sticky hands on the damp towel laid by the display. She jumped as a familiar hand reached out, falling onto Bumblebee's shoulder. The toddler leapt to her feet, bounding over to her guardian and quickly attaching to his pede. He glanced down briefly, before answering the boy's question.

"I second your opinion, Raf. But Autobot lifecycles are much longer than those of humans. And though it may be hard to believe, our young scout still has much to learn." He explained before removing his hand from the doorwinger's frame, instead reaching down to scoop his charge into his hand. Gently lifting her to his shoulder, he allowed her to gently clamor off, nervously curling in a dent next to his neck.

"Exposed energon!" Ratchet suddenly called out as the monitor beeped frantically. "And it's on the move." Optimus rose completely, and his charge yelped in alarm.

"I will not allow you to fall, small one," he calmly noted, immediately picking up on her tense, frantic behavior as she clamored for a grip.

"Know," she spoke, though her voice cracked severely. Bulkhead approached, optics narrowed.

"And if we aren't moving, guess who must be!" he chanted, fist closing around air, optics glinting.

"Decepticons," Arcee answered, hands on her hips as Miko dashed to the railings.

"Without Megatron?"

"Unfortunately Megatron's legacy will live on, as others take his place." Optimus stated, gently lifting Kate from his shoulder to cup her in his hands. He gently turned, tenderly dropping her into his SiC's waiting hands. "Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet, I may require aid."

Turning to the femme as the pair disappeared through the bridge, Katie glanced to her. "Where he goin'?" Arcee vented.

"To figure something out," was her vague response as she lowered the small child to the ground. Not feeling like arguing further, the toddler simply wandered away, arms swinging limply by her side. She energetically hopped down the steps one a time, clumsily skipping over to her guardian, gripping his pede with one hand, the other automatically traveling to her mouth. Ratchet hummed slightly, looking to Raf as he scurried around the re-formed volcano.

"The Science fair _is_ a big part of their grade," he reluctantly hinted, "Perhaps I am better suited to remain behind and," he paused, "Advise." He looked to the leader, glancing only briefly to the child latched to his foot. Optimus seemed to sigh.

"Very well," he reluctantly gave in, "Bumblebee, let us see about this energon in transit." The scout nodded slightly, hands curling into fists as his doorwings flickered.

XXX

"Whatcha doin'?" Kate asked, wincing as one of the sparks flew by, nearly singing her arm. Ratchet barely spared her a glance as he welded the metal volcano frame.

"Let's see, where is it?" he muttered under his breath, searching for a certain panel.

"Um," Raf nervously began. "What is it?" He stepped forward between the medic's feet, looking up.

"You'll find out," Ratchet drawled, reaching out a hand to gently push the curious toddler back, her hand reaching for 'Raf's' project. She yelped slightly.

"Mean!" she accused, eyes squeezing close as she stuck out her tongue. The medic rolled his optics, returning to his welding.

"But, Ratchet, shouldn't _I _be doing the work?" he queried, stepping forward to inspect the metal.

"His project," Katie dutifully pointed out, frowning as she stepped over to the older boy's side. Ratchet angrily stuttered.

"Don't touch, just watch and learn!" he snapped, shaking his head and glowering at the pair.

"So," Bulkhead nervously began, Arcee kneeling as a frustrated, angered three-year-old uncoordinatedly sprinted to her pede. "We're just gonna go help Jack and Miko finish theirs-" he was cut off as Ratchet's head snapped up.

"Without _my _supervision?" he scoffed, climbing to his pedes as Arcee rose, child in hand. "You want them to be _right _don't you?" The two Autobots shared a calculating, apprehensive glance, Kate looking frantically between all three. They turned back to him right as he shifted his hand into a sparking welder, the glow casting a wild look in his already disheveled optics.

"Then watch," he paused, the hot tool casting an eerie glow on his features, an evil, mad grin creeping onto his face. "A master," he seemed to swell in pride. "At work!" Both recoiled, the medic seeming to have flown off the hinge, and Kate squeaked.

"He's sca'y," she whimpered, sinking further against the femme's armor as she looked on with wide eyes.

"Control freak!" Miko drawled from the balcony, Jack shrugging, though not denying the statement.

XXX

Arcee leaned against the wall, unable to aid her charge in his project, and Jack unable to move from the balcony without being stopped by Ratchet, who had seemingly gone over the top. She started slightly as two tiny hands grabbed on to her armor, and she looked down to find the youngest of the four staring up at her. Venting, for some reason unable to deny the child, she dropped to the ground, folding her legs beside her. She looked on, bewildered, as the small girl reached behind her and seemed to grab something, turning to reveal a stuffed dog clutched in her hands. She held it out for the Autobot.

The femme shuttered her optics, before slowly reaching out, allowing the girl to drop the toy into her hand. "Uh, thanks?" she unsurely accepted, looking at the item with a blank face. Katie giggled, turning to scamper across the room, pigtsils swinging with each bound. Arcee looked at the object once more, puzzled. She had been given this why?

She found out as the human dashed back over, arms full of miniature, fluffy stuffed animals. Wordlessly, she glanced to her own charge, the teenager, watching in concern as his motorcycle was constructed by the medic. "Jack?" she hesitantly called out. The teenager glanced to her.

"Yeah, 'Cee?" he returned, loping over to the side closest to them.

"What is she…?" she motioned to the many toys littered around her, the child studiously arranging them into an organized line, squeaking whenever one was knocked out of order. Jack smirked, emerald eyes glinting.

"Just go along with it," he laughed, scarcely containing his chuckles, having to bite his lip to keep from laughing as he walked away. Arcee growled slightly. She had not signed up to sparkling sit.

XXX

"I'm pretty sure that is not a butterfly, Katie." She tiredly corrected, humorously staring at the stuffed bumblebee clutched tightly in the toddler's hand. How she had been forced into this, she still didn't know. Kate frowned, scowling down at the soft plaything. The tot looked up, tilting her head.

"Not?" she questioned, seeming to prefer sticking to short, easy answers. Arcee shook her helm, optics bright as a small smile made its way onto her face.

"No. I am pretty sure that this," she leant over, lifting a small, purple butterfly from the floor, gingerly holding it for the human's inspection. "Is a butterfly." She held it out, letting the three-year-old grab it from her palm.

"No stripes," she exclaimed as if surprised, narrowing her cerulean eyes while bringing the toy closer to her face, narrowed eyes nearly crossing. Arcee vented, shaking her head, though she was thoroughly amused.

"No, kiddo, bumblebees have stripes." She smirked, voice laced with amusement.

"'Bee don't have stripes," Kate commented, cocking her head and frowning. Arcee chuckled, optics flashing slightly.

"No, he doesn't, does he?" She watched as the child fell silent, seemingly concentrating. Finally, she snapped back to awareness, slowly shaking her head, as if unsure.

"Uh-uh," she finally concluded, giggling. Sobering, though her eyes remained bright, a smile on her face, she knelt, scanning the pile of toys, blonde hair falling over her shoulders. Reaching down, she lifted a preying mantis from the floor, holding it up as high as possible for the femme to view. "Dinosaur?" The Autobot rested her forehead against her hand, barely restraining her laughter.

"No, sparkling, I don't think that is a dinosaur," she finally responded once she was able to control herself. She watched, optics brightening in bewilderment, arms bracing herself against the floor as Kate seemed to glower at her, though the glare failed.

"I don' sparkle!" she angrily exclaimed, holding her arms out, the toy bug falling to the floor as she looked herself over, pigtails flopping to the side. "No sparkles!" she reiterated after assuring that she was, indeed, free of sparkles, eyes clouded with confusion.

"No," Arcee interrupted, off-lining her optics for a moment as she fought her mirth, determined to keep up her façade. "That isn't what…" she trailed off as she on-lined her optics once more, only to be greeted by the toddler's confounded, perplexed expression, eyes narrowed, arms limp by her side, head tilted. "Of course you don't, kiddo." She gave in, simply reaching out to soothingly brush the child's arm. "Of course you don't…"

This was going to be a long afternoon.


	10. Captured

A/N: Hey all. I am _so _sorry this chapter took so long. And that goes for all my stories for those who read more than one. My life has been really busy lately, a lot more so than normal. I am trying my best to write as much as possible, but, at the same time, I want to take my time and wrote to the best of my ability. I am pretty sure things are starting to calm down.

Also, two things about this chapter:

One: This update is _extremely _short, but it's that way for a reason. I got to the point where if I had continued I wouldn't have been able to end it right, and it would have messed up the coming chapters as well. But another update is gonna be out VERY soon, or, I'm planning on it at least.

Two: This is the start of a major plot twist, so I'm gonna be straying from the episodes to complete it. I was kinda worried that it was too soon, but I'm gonna risk it!

*** This chapter is dedicated to my really good friend WinterSnow13 ***

XXX

Jenny sighed deeply as she treaded down the worn, cracking sidewalk. Her emerald eyes clouded in her boredom, she absently huffed, going out of her way to roughly kick a pebble into the street. This was one of those days where nothing seemed to catch her interest, leaving her miserably bored. So, tired of simply staring at the cream color of the living room wall, she had decided to force herself out into the sweltering Nevada heat in search of something to do. She had yet to find anything. Stopping by a light pole in the center of one of the more populated subdivisions, she allowed herself to lean against the all but sizzling metal, her shirt protecting her from the scalding heat. Swiping her brown – light enough to have slight streaks, but too dark to be considered blonde – hair over her shoulder, silently berating herself for not having brought something to tie it back with, she glanced up.

Her eyes fell onto a small child sprawled out on the sidewalk mere feet from her, laid on her stomach with her limbs stretched to each side and her blonde pigtails askew. She seemed to be absolutely captivated by the large cylinder of pink chalk clutched in her hand as she clumsily scrawled distorted circles, ovals and lines on the areas not yet scribbled on. She was absolutely oblivious of Jenny's gaze, and the thirteen year old had no intention of making her presence known. After all, she hated it when someone interrupted her when she was sketching! She lapsed into silence, her mind wandering to the oddest subjects as she watched the toddler scrawl, listening to the occasional, random phrases spouted by the little girl. It was in doing so that she realized the child was not talking to herself… Or, she didn't seem to be.

"A puppy, 'Cee!" she would chirp in her high-pitched voice, as if holding a one-on-one conversation. "Then I'll d'aw you 'gain!" Jenny glanced around, slightly confused. No, there was nobody around, aside from herself, of course. The only thing anywhere near the girl was a cerulean motorcycle rested only a couple of feet away, parked at the edge of the drive, facing the little kid. Of course, it wasn't unusual. She probably just had an imaginary friend. She could still remember when she played with her own. But, then another thought came to her… Who would allow a child that young to play outside alone? Sure, it was Jasper, she got that, but the little girl was right by the street! She shook it off. It wasn't any of her business. Whoever was in charge of her could be right around back, or could have just ran inside to get something. But still… She could get hurt! She didn't look old enough to be left by herself for _any_ amount of time. It was with that in mind that the teen decided to wait, just for her own peace of mind. She always had a soft spot for babies and little kids, and it was that same 'soft spot' that prevented her from walking away. It would bother her to no end if she didn't know that the kid was, indeed, being watched.

"Look, 'Cee! 'S you!" the toddler excitedly exclaimed, eyes lighting up as she pointed at the rough, sloppy drawing etched on the concrete, a sketch that seemed to hold no real image. It was then Jenny realized she was talking to the motorcycle, her gaze latched onto it as she lifted herself off of the ground slightly, a bright, cheerful smile painted onto her face. An eyebrow raised, the thirteen-year-old glanced between the kid and the vehicle. Oh. She wasn't playing with an imaginary friend… She was doing something weirder. Sighing slightly, she shook her head. Kids. Tired of standing, she allowed herself to slide down to the ground, keeping her back against the pole as she fished her phone out of her pocket, the pair of ear buds still tightly wound around it. Plopping onto the ground and unraveling the tangled cords, she glanced up once more… Only to find the tiny blonde sat cross legged in front of the motorcycle's front wheel, her blue eyes sparkling as she giggled brightly. She was staring intently at the headlights in front of the handlebars, nodding frantically from time to time, as if engaged in a rather entertaining conversation.

'Okay, then,' Jenny thought to herself, sighing heavily as she shoved the earpieces into the correct ear. 'Whatever floats her boat, I guess…' Punching a button, she felt herself relax as the familiar sounds poured through the buds, though she kept one eye on the strange little girl she had taken upon herself to watch. Still no parents, guardians or siblings, she noted. Was the kid _supposed _to be out? She found herself growing less and less focused as she tapped out the beat of each song, the heat not bothering her after having lived in the desert for so long.

Around fifteen minutes later, she found herself snapped from her music as a loud, powerful engine revved angrily not too far from her. She angrily glanced up, irate. Who would be…? She was taken aback by the unbelievably shiny, cherry-red muscle car parked on the edge of the curb, right in front of the toddler. The little girl seemed unaffected, almost eager, her eyes bright as she beamed. The engine revved once more, causing her to wince, and the child seemed to say something – she couldn't make anything out over the noise of the car – before rising, playfully skipping over to the unknown car. The teen's eyes widened. Not good. This was not good! Crime was next to unheard of in Jasper aside from the occasional vandalism caused by the older teens. But this had to be _something _shady. A little girl out by herself for almost a half hour now, talking to a motorcycle. A sports car that she had never seen (and she knew practically every vehicle that came around )seems to appear out of nowhere, one that… Is now opening the door!

Jenny sprang to her feet, her phone clattering to the ground. It made no difference though. She was barely able to call out a warning before the kid was suddenly yanked into the car, and judging by the surprised, angered screams that somehow made it over the engine noise, the actions were against her will. The door slammed closed, and the car lurched forward. Gaping as it passed her, honking once as if to gloat on its victory, the teenager watched it pull away, to shocked to do anything more. Not good!

XXX

Arcee watched in absolute horror as Katie was unceremoniously tangled in the Decepticon medic's seatbelts, forcefully jerked into the vain CMO's interior, her eyes widened in her fear as she futily fought against the crushing hold. Before the Autobot could utter a word of protest, the door was slammed shut, blocking the toddler from her view as the engine roared one last time. Pulling forward, taking great pleasure in the femme's helplessness, he easily turned the corner, in no real hurry. He _knew _she wouldn't, couldn't, do anything.

She barely restrained herself from gunning forward in pursuit. The only thing stopping her was the alarmed teenager standing on the edge of the sidewalk, staring after the Decepticon with a shocked, fearful expression, her emerald eyes wide in her panic. She couldn't blow her cover, no matter how badly she wanted to. All she could do was silently pray that the girl would leave. She didn't care to where. Her hopes were soon dashed, however, as she watched the girl spin on her heel, bursting toward the house she was parked in front of. She followed the human with her sensors as the girl sprinted up the sidewalk, barely stopping in time as she approached the door. Oh, forget it. If she was caught, so be it!

She slowly pulled forward, keeping her engine noise to the bare minimum as she pulled out of the drive, gliding past the abandoned chalk littering the walkway, the drawings smudging slightly underneath her tires. The next second, she was gone, the only sign of her ever being there the skid marks present around the corner.

XXX

Jenny frantically beat on the wooden door, breathing heavily as she shifted her weight every few seconds. A moment later, when nobody answered, she reached up and repeatedly shoved the little button to the side of the frame, the doorbell chiming loudly. Brushing her hair out of her face, a hand smoothing her shirt as a sort of distraction, she hissed slightly.

"C'mon, c'mon…" she fearfully muttered, glancing over her shoulder at the vacant street. She _had _to tell someone. She raised her hand to beat on the door once more, never moving her eyes from the street, though as she reached to do so, she found herself banging on air.

"Whoa!" a voice yelped, and she snapped her head to the front once more. A raven-haired teenager, appearing to be a few years older than herself, stood in the doorway, an eyebrow quirked as he ducked underneath her fist. Squeaking in surprise, she allowed her arm to fall stiffly to her side. He looked familiar, she noted. He went to her school. "Uh, you need something?" he confusedly asked, straightening once again as she fidgeted. She wasted no time.

"A minute ago, there was a little blonde-haired girl playing on the sidewalk. You know her?" she frantically queried, meeting his gaze as she blocked his view. His eyebrows furrowed and his frown deepened.

"Uh, ya, that's my sister, Katie. What's wrong?" he responded, obviously nervous himself as he picked up on her urgent manner. Her face drained of color further, her hands shaking.

"Was she waiting on someone to come get her?" she questioned, voice trembling. The older teen's face drained slightly.

"No. What happened?" he asked, voice lowering as his eyes, a green slightly brighter than her own, clouded.

"She got pulled into some car," Jenny practically shouted in response, eyes widening.

"What?" the boy yelped, roughly reaching out and shoving her to the side. She moved without protest, frowning deeply. Watching as he dashed down the walkway, she clenched her fists by her side. _What was going on? _

XXX

Jack sprinted down the sidewalk in absolute horror. His sister was no where to be found. Arcee was gone. There were black skid marks streaking down the street. All this added to his growing terror. He glanced up as the girl, one he had seen in the hallways a time or two, skidded to a stop a few inches to his left.

"What did the car look like?" he ground out, voice cracking severely. He could only hope it wasn't the 'Cons. Though, who else around here would take her? It had been _years _since there was any sort of kidnapping.

"Red sports car. I don't know what kind. Really shiny." She curtly responded. His breath caught in his throat. That sounded 'Con-like. He shoved his hand into his pocket, barely able to think straight. Wordlessly, he flipped it open with a single flick of his wrist, pressing the button for speed dial. He phone ringing, he pressed it to his ear. It was picked up immediately.

_"I'm in pursuit." _Arcee's voice rang out, sickeningly calm, as it always was when Decepticons were involved.

"What's going on?" he frantically asked, nearly shouting the simple question.

"_Decepticons, Jack. Already called the oth-_" her words were cut off by a loud, shrieking squeal, as well as a furious, hating shout. A loud crash, and what sounded like shattering glass.

"Ar-Arcee? You there? What's-"

"_Jack, calm down. They called for a bridge._"

"They have her?" It came out as a scream, a horrified yell that made the girl next to him flinch. A silence.

"_You need to calm down. Breath." _The femme ordered, tone neutral. "_Is the girl still there?_"

"Y-Yes…" he was barely able to speak. They had his sister. _They had his sister! _

"_I need you to meet me by the crossroad about a block away. Make sure she doesn't follow you, okay? We _will _get her back, Jack._" She returned, voice grim. It was then that the line was cut off, leaving the teen to his horror.

"What do we do?" the younger of the two suddenly shrieked, throwing her hands in the air. He glanced to her.

"I gotta.. I need to… Ya…" He said nothing more before he turned on his heel and sprinted to the side, seeming to just barely keep himself up. Jenny stared after him, shell-shocked. She shook her head slightly, before turning around and dashing in the opposite direction, her eyes glazed over. She could at least tell the police.

XXX

Practically flying over the cracked pavements, tripping over every pebble or stone that managed to work its way underneath his feet, Jack panted heavily. He was close to the intersection designated by his Autobot companion, but he wasn't slowing. He couldn't believe it! They had been involved in all of this for all of two weeks! He had no idea what to do, his fear and dread mind-numbing. He barely noticed the cerulean motorcycle coasting beside him, only snapping from his rather morbid thoughts once a short, sharp honk blared in his ear. He yelped in surprise, slamming to a stop as he spun on his heel to face the street.

"What's happening?" he frantically questioned, voice shaking, only just audible as the holoform vanished, allowing him to climb on. His eyes glinted dangerously, a tight frown marring his face, and his grip on the handlebars was much tighter than normal. He looked ready to collapse. Never one to 'sugar-coat' anything, Arcee answered honestly, with little words to soften the blow.

"The 'Cons have her. They used the human to their advantage. I followed them a couple of blocks, but they called for a bridge." She was forced to slow as she felt her charge subtly slide to the side, his grip on the handles loosening slightly as he seemed to fall limp. He caught himself before he could do anything more than that though, shaking his head slightly as he straightened, his eyes clouded as panic coursed through his veins like acid. "We'll get her back, Jack." She stated after a moment, tone slightly softer as she caught sight of his mortified expression. "Ratchet is already tracking the ship's location. He was able to do a quick scan of the groundbridge they sent, so it will go a lot faster than normal." All the teenager was able to do was give a barely noticeable nod, his mind racing, his body numb.

XXX

A/N: Okay, aside from this being short, how'd you like it? I kinda felt like it was a little rushed into, but I couldn't decide. Eh. Please R+R!

-StarLight


	11. It Begins

A/N: Hey all! Okay, so this chapter is pretty short, but I am at a point in the story where I can't really write terribly long chapters without butchering them, as well as the one after. Sorry it took me so long to update! After this, this story will probably (though no promises) get smoother. I have _several _plot twists planned, so I'm gonna be keeping you all on my toes!

Also, sorry if this is rushed in any way, as I've had a couple comments that it was. I honestly feel like it is, but for the story to flow the way I have planned, I need to start this section of it… If that makes sense. ;) It's also a pretty good break from the episodes. Please tell me what you think, and thanks so much to all favoriters, followers, and reviewers!

XXX

As they emerged from the winding tunnel and coasted to a stop in the center of the base, everyone seemed to pause whatever they had been working on to glance to them. Ignoring them as if they weren't even there, Jack easily slid off of the leather seat, saying nothing as he strode toward the balcony, eyes glazed. Transforming in a flurry of metal plates, Arcee watched him scale the flight of steps with a blank expression before forcing herself to turn toward the monitors, where Ratchet and Optimus were grouped around the flashing screen.

"Anything?" she softly questioned, voice just over a whisper as she approached. She watched them both carefully as the medic's servos stilled over the keyboard. He barely gave her a sideways glance as he once again returned his focus to the screen, fingers dancing over the keys.

"Nothing yet." He responded, glancing between the many computers. He seemed to be unaffected, his tone belying no strain. It made sense, though. He didn't like humans, especially the little ones that seemed to touch everything, were constantly sticky, babbled on about everything that popped into their heads and constantly got underfoot. She nodded in resignation, optics dimming, before looking to the third of their small group. Having know the Prime the longest aside from Ratchet, she could tell he was tense, much more so than normal. It seemed as if he was a statue, and she could tell he was distracted, his optics distant. Of course, she had known he would have taken this hard. It was no secret to her that the little girl had him 'wrapped around her finger', as the humans said, Prime or not. And Kate would follow him around like a little puppy, perfectly happy – beyond so – to do anything asked of her, often dozing off in his grip. She said nothing as she turned to glance to the balcony. Nothing anyone could say would help; she knew from experience.

Jack had collapsed onto the couch, his expression still blank as he stared into the air, unseeing. Miko and Raf seemed clueless as to what they should do, their faces pale as they shared a confused, scared glance, seeming to question each other. There was no doubt they had been told of the situation. She vented. She had no idea what to do, either. It was then that she turned to Bulkhead and Bumblebee, who were standing oddly silent by the wall, awkwardly shifting every few seconds. Bumblebee's doorwings were lowered to a cautious, uneasy position, almost a horizontal line against his back, his optics zooming in and out as he focused on different things. Bulkhead seemed vacant by his side, awkwardly clenching and unclenching his fists. She vented. This was going to be-

A loud, static-filled shriek suddenly rang through, cutting off her thoughts and causing her, as well as the humans and her fellow Autobots, to cringe violently. Her helm snapped toward the monitor as the shrill cry was cut off, replaced by a series of lower-pitched beeps as a section on the main screen was distorted by a panel of blurred color, as if it was trying to focus but couldn't.

"Optimus," Ratchet suddenly spoke up, expression suddenly morphing to one of intense hostility, his optics flashing dangerously as he glowered at the screen.

"I know." Came the even response, tone slightly colder than normal as he straightened. "Autobots," At his call, Arcee, as well as Bulkhead and Bumblebee, moved from their scattered positions to flank their leader at the monitor. The took their position, a formation that signified their rank, and glowered expectantly at the monitor.

"What's going on?" Raf nervously queried, timidly sliding closer to Jack as he eyed the group. Jack merely blinked, barely able to process what was happening. It was too much for him.

"Who knows," Miko muttered in return, rising from the sofa to stand by the railings, her brown eyes bright in her curiosity.

"The 'cons are trying to get in touch," Arcee spoke in return from her place to Optimus's right side. "They can't resist gloating." Her voice was a mere growl as she stood at attention.

"Think they want to negotiate?" Bulkhead spoke, tone neutral as his optics narrowed.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Ratchet answered, stepping back to assume his position as well. The two humans shared a nervous glance before slinking back, out of the monitor's sight. Even Miko seemed to be on edge as the Prime reached forward to press the button that would allow the call to take place, sidling back to stand behind the sofa. In seconds, an all too familiar face appeared on the screen, vehicon drones occasionally cutting into the picture as they went about their usual business.

"Megatron," Optimus growled lowly, optics a dangerous shade of blue, a dark frown marring his face. The Decepticon smirked, his crimson optics glowing brighter as he made eye contact.

"Optimus," he conversationally drawled, a sick joy in his tone.

"Do not fool around, Megatron," the Prime stated, only just able to control his temper. Ratchet cast him a faint glance, the motion unnoticeable. The Decepticon's optics glinted, and his smirk grew wider.

"Oh, yes!" he crowed, taking great pleasure in his slight leverage. "I do believe our medic found something of yours!" As Optimus's frown deepened, his optics darkening ever so slightly, the warlord, turned to his left. "Soundwave?" He stepped to the side slightly, allowing the infamous 'Con to step into view.

The masked Decepticon slunk to his commander's side, as silent as ever. It was only when he raised a clawed hand the Autobots reacted. Jack sprung to his feet, bursting toward the edge of the balcony, his eyes shining with his rage, every muscle tensed. Miko followed his lead, but for a different reason as she snagged his arms, forcing him to halt before he burst into view. Raf seemed to freeze, as did Bulkhead, their eyes, or optics, widened. Bumblebee warbled angrily, doorwings flicking as Arcee growled lowly, her servos clenching. Ratchet and Optimus simply glowered darkly, their anger rising with the second.

In the silent 'Con's clawed hand lay the tiny three-year-old, unconscious and curled into a loose ball, appearing even smaller than she truly was in the titan's grip. She seemed as if she had simply fallen asleep in his palm, though judging by the situation, it was fairly obvious to them that that wasn't the case.

"What a find!" Megatron nearly laughed, his optics brightening as he gave a fanged smile. He allowed his optics to fall upon the toddler. The possibilities available to him were endless!

"What do you want, Megatron?" the Prime bit out, inwardly seething though his words and appearance were calm.

"I have yet to decide, Prime." He evenly responded, pleased with the turn of events. "So many options… Or," he turned his gaze from the little girl, a cheerful smirk on his face. "I could simply make her my _pet_!" He took pleasure in the many snarls and glares sent his way, exuberant. "Who knows what I may do?" And with that, the screen went dark, followed by torrents of static as the Autobots were left to their mangled thoughts.

XXX

When Katie managed to pull herself to consciousness, it took her a long moment to process what had happened as she lay curled in a tight ball on top of something hard and cold, her head throbbing uncomfortably. When the events of the day finally came rushing back to her in a massive flood, she felt chills run the length of her spine, causing her to shiver as she tentatively stretched from her coiled position, unsure. She wasn't worried yet, though. She had no reason to. The 'Bots, as her brother always labeled them, were nice! Though, that fact didn't satisfy her curiosity.

She pried her eyes open, rolling onto her back before shoving herself into a sitting position, bringing a fist upward to gently swipe away any trace of sleep from her slowly brightening eyes. Where was she? Glancing around the cavernous room, she found herself on a large metal table shoved against a dreary gray wall, the shiny material reflecting the bright fluorescent lights that streamed from the ceiling in long rows. Machines hummed, beeped and whirred from almost every angle, diverting her attention as she attempted to scan her surroundings, and complex-looking tools rested on tables scattered around the large room. Aside from that, however, it seemed rather empty, the space almost _too _large. It was only when a voice spoke from behind her that she realized she was not truly alone.

"Finally awake, are you?" an alto voice dully spoke, tone flat as she struggled to turn. Her eyes widened as her gaze fell on the cherry red Decepticon, though she had no fear. She was oblivious of the danger she was in as she impatiently brushed back her tangled golden hair, which had fallen loose from its ordinary binds. Crimson optics bored into her as she moved, the 'Con obviously waiting for something.

"Hi," she hesitantly chirped, voice just over a whisper as she scooted closer to the Decepticon. She blinked slightly as his optics widened slightly, only just noticeable.

"What?" he asked, baffled. His excessively-cared-for paint gleamed slightly as he stepped closer. "No screaming? Aren't you going to beg for mercy or do whatever it is you human sparklings do when scared?" He seemed almost hopeful. Katie giggled slightly, a grin inching its way onto her face as she drew ever nearer.

"No' sca'ed," she replied, cerulean eyes sparkling. "Who you?" The 'Con glowered at her, mystified. He'd thought she would have been even easier to scare than the older ones! Something must be wrong with her, he decided.

"Knockout, not that it matters to you." He finally growled in return. A pause, his curiosity mounting. After a tense moment, he spoke. "So… Why aren't you scared?" It was grating on his nerves.

"Not sca'y!" came the nearly excited reply as the toddler stifled her giggles. This 'Bot was funny! Why hadn't she seen him before?

"What?" Knockout all but roared, stepping back in his shock. How was _he,_ of all 'Cons, not scary? Kate jumped slightly at the sudden exclamation, though she was still thoroughly entertained.

"Not," she paused, letting the words sink in. "Sca'y!"

"I _heard _you, you little brat!" he snapped, mind racing. If word of this got around, he'd be ruined! He could already hear the troops gossiping. Gossiping was his job! He had to remedy this. His optics narrowed. "You don't think I'm scary, eh?" he asked, voice low. Katie shook her head, laughing. "I'll take care of that!"

He spun on his heel, ignoring the child's nearly hysterical giggles as he snatched a drill off of the table, eyeing it for a moment as he fingered the controls. This had better work! He turned back to face her.

"Wha's that?" the three-year-old asked as her eyes fell on the large tool, Knockout's finger resting on the switch. She couldn't seem to take her eyes of of it as the Decepticon smirked. It was huge!

"Oh, nothing much…" he drawled, flipping the switch. The triangular tip sprang to life, rapidly spinning as the machine hummed dangerously. He paused. "You know… Lord Megatron never said I couldn't _experiment_ on you…" He brought the tip closer to her, chuckling darkly as the human scuttled backward, any sign of amusement draining away.

Katie had no idea what the machine was, only that it was sharp and coming her way. She also knew what the word 'experiment' meant, or at least enough to know it wasn't good. She watched in horror as it drew nearer, the roaring buzz drowning out any other noise. Panic swelled within her, and her breaths grew short and shallow. This 'Bot wasn't nice! Where was Oppy when she needed him?

She quickly curled into a small ball, burying her face into her knees as her eyes closed. She could hear the drill drawing nearer. It was so big! What did that mean 'Bot want to do to her? She was so wrapped up in her fears that she only just heard a slight hiss as a door to her left ground open.

"Knockout, I…" the new voice, slightly softer than Knockout's, trailed off, shocked into silence. "What is that?" Kate allowed her eyes to crack slightly, searching for the voice. She immediately found the dark blue 'Con as he stood tense in the doorway, crimson optics wide as he stared back at her. She uncurled from her ball, blinking. Another new 'Bot? How many were there?

The gleaming red medic hissed ferally, glaring at his partner as he flicked the drill off and tossed it carelessly to the side. He placed his servos on his hips as he seethed.

"The Prime's human pet," he snapped in reply as the larger of the two drew closer, thoroughly annoyed that his little game had been brought to an end before it even began.

"How the frag did we manage to get _her?_" he incredulously questioned, baffled. He would have though that she, of all humans, would have been kept under lock and key. Knockout huffed, scowling angrily.

"How did _I _manage to get her?" he reiterated, correcting the slight fault. "Let's just say it was a very lucky break."

"W-Who you?" a little voice questioned, snapping them from their thoughts. Both of their gazes snapped to the source. They found the tiny human staring at the blue wrecker in fascination, obviously curious.

"Uh… Breakdown," he stuttered in reply, unsure what to make of the confrontation. Every fully-grown human he had met had been sent running at the mere sight of his massive figure, and she was tiny and an Autobot pet! It was insane! He was thrown further when the little girl giggled, blue eyes shining as she flicked her golden locks back over her shoulder.

"Hi!" she chirped, raising a small hand to give a happy wave, all fears forgotten. Breakdown shot his partner an incredulous look. Knockout merely shrugged in response. He was still debating on the child's sanity.

"Hi?" he responded, the phrase more of a question than a statement. The pair in front of her shared another questioning glance, obviously on edge. This was going to be interesting.

XXX

A/N: I don't really like the ending, but it was all I could think of. So, please R+R!


End file.
